


【授翻/冬兵中心】白星，冬季轨道

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alexander Pierce bashing, Assassination, Backstory, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cold War, Communism, Complete, Delusions, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, False Identity, Gen, Guns, Hallucinations, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infidelity, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Disintegration, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Post-World War II, Psychological Torture, Red Room, Russian characters, Smoking, Soviet Union, Spies & Secret Agents, Unreliable Narrator, Winter Soldier POV, Women Being Awesome, background sexual harrassment, literally the most evil character I've ever written
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 在坠落之后，成为怪物之前，冬日战士曾运行在轨道上。这是在红房子里发生的故事。关于那些人们对他做了什么事，和他最终成为了什么。灵感来自漫画平行世界，特别是Ed亲后爹的美国队长第11期关于冬兵档案的部分，以及大量的冷战书籍。在电影中九头蛇像是使用一件钝器一样使用冬兵，而钝器是不可能成为传奇的。这不是一个快乐的故事，警告是认真的。





	1. 重生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Star Winter Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651750) by [Beth Winter (BethWinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/pseuds/Beth%20Winter). 



> 标题向威廉•吉布森的短篇小说《红星，冬季轨道》致敬。赛博朋克万岁。  
> 这个故事基本上和队2电影兼容，从Ed的原版《美国队长：冬日战士》漫画中汲取了灵感，关于他塑造的卡波夫将军和阿列克•卢金。我调整了漫画的时间线，冬兵的第一次任务被设置在1951年之后。这篇故事发生在1949年到1985年之间，尾声的时间设定在队2电影之后，虽然没有写出来，不过巴基已经在恢复之中了。  
> 这篇文来源于这样一个问题：为什么冬兵会成为传奇？是谁塑造了他？  
> 感谢Fyre，他坚持看完了这么一篇暗黑的文。  
> ————以上是作者的Notes，以下是译者的————  
> 这篇文比起一篇好的同人，更像是一篇很有魅力的小说。  
> 我非常喜欢的部分，是这篇文里面的前苏联背景，包括细节和角色的思维方式。卡波夫、卢金以及原创女主角（她并没有和冬冬CP），他们毁灭了一个人，他们塑造了冬兵，但他们并不是九头蛇那样的邪恶反派，他们有着理想和意志，也有牺牲和殉道的觉悟。这篇文迷人的地方就在于它并不是一篇垃圾趴，而历史本身已经足以摧毁人。  
> 算是有一点前苏联情结吧。我很喜欢前苏联和冷战背景设定下的冬兵故事，尤其是这种理想和理想的坍塌之美，非常有震撼力。殷鉴不远，在夏后之世。  
> 这篇文的第一章是我自己翻译的，后面的部分扔给了接单的翻译妹子，爱她。

他蜷缩在一个小小的铁箱子里。他喜欢他的小铁箱子。五面封闭，一面敞开，他在里面能看到任何一个会伤害他的人。

他看见那个女孩坐在地上，靠近门口。在玻璃橱的下面垫着剪报，最大的部分是一张照片，开心的孩子们围着一台拖拉机。在它下面，一位穿着厚大衣，肩膀宽阔的男子露出父亲般慈爱的笑容，他留着厚厚的浓密的络腮胡。

女孩眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他，坚定不移的目光就像一名狙击手。只有她的手指在移动着，轻轻地翻弄着链条上的一小块金属片。那是他们放在士兵身上，用来辨认尸体的标签之一。它被用来像狗一样标记他们，或是确保他们永远活着。这取决于你去问谁，以及用什么语言。死亡勋章。不朽的标签。

他想也许这是属于她的爱人的。她看上去像是失去了她的爱人。她的嘴唇柔软而丰满，但她的眼神坚硬。她的头发是灰褐色而蓬乱的。

他希望她没有拿走他箱子的盖子。他想着如果他将她扔到房间的另一端的话，是否会打碎她的髋骨。无论她是因为什么原因而一直静坐在此。

“你会说俄语吗？”她问。

他想了一会，然后意识到他在思考这个问题本身就已经足以回答了。他强迫自己的喉咙肌肉放松，让他能够说话。“是的。”

“很好。我们不确定这一点。”

每个词都能引发他更多的想法，直到他发现这就是好奇心。“你不确定？”

她身体向前倾斜，手肘撑在大腿上。她的髋骨没有被打碎。“你是在一场与德国人的战斗后被发现的。那里有很多士兵，苏联人、英国人、美国人、法国人。我们不知道你的身份。你的死亡勋章丢在雪地里了。而且你已经在那里睡了太久。”

“睡？”

“死去。”

他重复了她的动作，身体前倾，他的脚踝靠在房间的地板上，而不是那个箱子的地板。她穿着灰色的制服和棕色的靴子，而他全身赤裸，只有一条手臂除外，那条手臂被闪亮的金属覆盖着。

“我不记得了。”他说。“你能告诉我我不记得的事吗？”

“冷冻睡眠。你所在的这个箱子叫做冷冻仓。你受了重伤，你被解冻后，医生们没法救回你的手臂。这是一条假肢。”

他伸开手指，然后又合拢。这条手臂不像是一条假肢。

“一条非常先进的假肢。”她说。

“你在我身上做实验。”

“医生们在你身上做实验。”她赞同。“在你身上做实验，或是把你埋了。我们只能选择其一。”

他再次张开手指。“我有选择吗？”

“你是一个人。”她轻声说。“你当然有选择。”她将牌子扔到空中，然后接住它。“祖国正从一场伟大的战争中恢复过来，到处都需要强壮的男人。但我不知道如果没有医生的帮助，你是否依然能保持强壮。而你什么也不知道。为一个无名之人找到一个适合他的地方可能会很难。”

“你给我一份工作。”

她笑了，那是一个狙击手的笑容。“不是我，我只是卡波夫将军的宠物之一。我是为同伴而来。”

“我的同伴？”他试图想象她穿戴着护士帽和斗篷的样子。

“我的。那些男孩，他们不明白。”

在他的记忆中并没有出现太多人，但那个给他食物，镇静他，使他痛苦的人，看上去至少要比她大十岁。她看上去也许只有十六岁，因为她的个子太小了，几乎还不到他的肩膀。

他慢慢地点了点头。他想听她继续说下去，这总比他脑子里一片空白要好。

“他们不明白寒冷。”她碰了一下她颧骨顶端的阴影，他知道那是冻伤造成的。“他们不明白杀人的感觉。他们不明白扣下扳机，然后看着百米之外的人死去需要什么。”

他将她告诉他的话糅合在一起。一场伟大的战争结束了。他死了。被她杀掉的人死去了。那里有冰雪和寒冷。小女孩不得不拿起枪。“你还很年轻？”

她翻弄着那块小牌子。“当时我只有十四岁。斯大林格勒。”

“德国人。”他揉着他的头。“毫无意义。毫无意义。我记得斯大林格勒、希特勒和俄语，我不记得我的名字了。”

“名字并不重要。”她爬向前，手脚并用，标牌被握在她的指间。“在我父母去世的时候，我也失去了我的名字。在孤儿院里他们让我选一个名字。我想叫伊丽亚娜，就像列宁同志的父亲一样。但那里已经有一个伊丽亚娜了。所以我选择叫阿丽亚娜。之后在战争中，我们不能再使用我们的本名。因此我再次给自己取了名字，我叫白星。”

他重复她移动的方式，只是慢一点。“那是个好名字。”

“你也可以取一个名字。”

仅仅只是想到这个，他就感觉头像要被刺穿一样。“你可以取一个名字。”

他闭上眼睛。她的眼睛是棕褐色的。她蹲下来，抬起头来，向他伸出手。

“雅科夫。”她说。“雅科夫•伊万诺维奇•巴尔斯基。”

“我的名字是雅科夫。”他尝试了一下。“很高兴见到你。”他握住她的手。

她将他拉起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。“让我们穿好衣服，然后你就可以去见将军了。你会喜欢他的，他喜欢迷路的人。”

他低头看向他们握在一起的手。“阿丽亚娜？那是什么？”

“一个护身符。”她告诉他。

上面文字的刻线被抹掉了，但他还能辨认出数字，他将它们记了下来。不朽的标签上写着：32557038。

 

*

 

卡波夫将军的红房子是一座老旧的厂房。在战争期间，那些摆放在大厅里的织布机都被搬到了乌拉尔山脉以东，并且再也没有回来。现在代替它们放在那里的是发电机、冷冻设备、和卡波夫将军出于好奇心而收集的训练设施。在大厅四面的墙壁上方的画廊里，依然陈列着纺织物的名称和花样，油漆已经剥落。香烟的烟雾在油漆上留下一层黏糊糊的黄色。埃德温和热尼亚，两名医生，从主楼跑出来吸烟。他们的实验和魔法正陷入困境之中。

“你认为飞蛾会进化吗？从吃羊毛进化成吃武器？”雅科夫懒洋洋地问，两个多小时了，热尼亚调制的混合物的残留仍然让他的大脑晕乎乎的，直到他被允许去测试这玩意是否能使他的反应更快为止。

“进化论是一种反动的资本主义理论。”阿丽亚娜说。“培育论，同志。育种塑造基因。”

它们栖息在画廊上面，在曾经装着强光灯的生锈配件上。

“这两者不都是理论吗？”

“斯大林同志说，李森科同志是对的。所以这是真理，而不是理论。”她转过头，在阴影里看向他。“你必须记住这一点，巴尔斯基同志。”

他吸了一口气。空气里充斥着她吐出的烟雾。

“加里宁不在这里。我知道他在这里的时候该说什么。”在阿丽亚娜精心的政治教育之后，他已经通过了几场政委的审查。他不喜欢那个无趣的男人和他起伏的、尖锐的语句。那里面有太多的词语和概念了，雅科夫更适应阿丽亚娜教他的那些，在这里，在黑暗之中。为了祖国。为了家。他会誓死捍卫它们。当然。

她耸了耸肩。“加里宁长着耳朵。如果你什么都不说，你就不会说出什么他能听到的东西。”

两天前的记忆闪回来。加里宁在阿丽亚娜的办公桌上弯下腰，他的手离她的手臂很近，问她关于妇女在社会主义建设代代相传中的作用。他淡淡的眼睛固定在她制服外套的第二和第三颗扣子之间。

“我可以打断他的腿。”他轻声说，声音低不可闻。“我是一个难以预料的实验品。”

她点燃了另一支烟。“不是个好主意。他们会派另一个人来。或许是一个更难对付的人。我们当然忠于党。但卡波夫将军没有朋友。”

“他有你。他有阿列克和玛莎，还有热尼亚，还有其他大脑男孩们。”他记得将军走过大厅的时候，他所有的特殊士兵们都前来报道。上一次，阿丽亚娜将他也拖了起来，将军告诉他他非常有进步。不只是好，是非常好。这感觉很温暖。

“我们不是朋友。我们只是孩子。”她吸入一口气的时候，烟头的火光就照在她颧骨顶端凹凸不平的皮肤上，让那里变得轮廓鲜明。“当心加里宁。”

喇叭咳嗽了好几次，然后播放出一段尖细的旋律。食堂开饭了。

阿丽亚娜扔下烟，它在冷冻机引擎吹出的一阵阵的风中打着旋掉下来，在黑暗中，像是一颗流星。

 

*

 

“所以如果在你被告知的接头地点，你没有找到接头人，你第一时间会怎么做？”阿列克试着摆出一副老师的模样，就像将军一样平静和冰冷，但他的眼睛里却闪着热切的光。他只有十九岁，正在读研究生二年级，他几乎和阿丽亚娜一样耐心地用本能、火器和表现得像个美国人一样之外的任何事情，填补着雅科夫空白的头脑。

雅科夫扣了一下他的金属手指，电机运行平稳，玛莎会很高兴的。“检查陷阱。”

“不。你受伤了。第一要务是阻止你的伤势恶化。如果你状况良好，你就能从陷阱中杀出一条路来。”

“我总是能从陷阱里杀出一条路来。”

阿列克笑了。“即使你无可匹敌，但要是有狙击手呢？”

雅科夫耸了耸肩。“狙击手也不是无敌的。”

“不要告诉兹维达。”

阿列克笑了起来，雅科夫点点头。兹维达就是阿丽亚娜，斯大林格勒的白星。热尼亚说，在包围被打破，将军捡到她两年之后，她都不曾对其他名字做出过回应。而且她有着狙击手的锐利听力，现在她正从二十米外的桌子上转过头来看着他们。

“你见过一个狙击手被打败吗？”阿列克问，“在战争中？”

“我不记得战争了。”

阿列克转过身，向阿丽亚娜小小地挥了挥手。她哼了一声，低头回到她的文书工作中。雅科夫一直看着他们，就像他在红房子里看着其他人一样。他观察着阿列克看着阿丽亚娜的模样。就像痴迷的小狗一样，他用英语想，因为他在俄语里找不到一个合适的表述。

“你的身体会记得。”阿列克说。“我看见你训练了。如果你能让它进入大脑，保持足够长的时间，你就会记起来了。美国人。”

美国人。американец。因为他说英语的腔调。他只是雅科夫，雅沙，巴尔斯基同志，对于某个人来说。当他听着阿列克的讲课时，他的眼睛跟随着她扫过房间。一心两用是狙击手的诀窍。

“我会一个人出任务吗？”当他的答案让这个男孩满意之后，他问。.

阿列克耸耸肩，微笑起来，摊开手。“卡波夫将军说，每个人都是独自出任务。外面很冷。”

“什么时候？”

“我不知道。”他的眼睛是棕色的，诚实的。一只松鼠挤出了用来关押囚犯的铁栅栏。“当将军需要你去执行任务的时候。很快了。”

阿列克将他交给玛莎，等着关于他手臂的另一个测试。她很喜欢电机运行的方式，但她不喜欢将他绑在椅子上时，他僵硬的样子。

当她戳他、捅他、伤害他的时候，他让自己的思绪漫游。他想着红房子的道路分裂，在工作人员和将军的孩子们之间。卡波夫将军在战争期间发现的，聪明而不合群的少年们结成的小团体。玛莎，只有当加里宁政委不在的时候她才会哼起歌曲。热尼亚，平静的目光总是隐藏在他杂乱无章的实验室里，他曾在雅科夫身上测试过一批私酿烈酒，那是他能记得的唯一品尝过的酒。埃德温和索索和卢达和阿列克，还有阿丽亚娜，她被称为兹维达，她自己选择了她所有的名字，并且给他取了名字。

然后他就在疼痛中失去了意识。

 

*

 

柏林，这简单得就像做梦，简单得就像杀死一只苍蝇，而不是一辆装满美国士兵的汽车。两年的训练在此刻达到高潮，感觉就像在温暖的水中游泳，带着一个美国人的面具。在美国人的眼睛后面，雅科夫怀疑地观察着。

他告诉了阿丽亚娜，对方在东柏林的屋顶上用力拍了一下他的肩膀。“这很简单，是因为我们把你教得很好。”

在他们下面的街道上，人们在阴暗的清晨行色匆匆。宵禁还没有完全结束。他将他金属的食指指向其中一个人，视线追踪着他。

“砰。”阿丽亚娜低声说。

“砰。”他同意。“下一次，也是这里？”

“也许。也许是其他地方，美国兵大量出没的地方，他们不想要的地方。今晚干得很好。”

“这有用吗？”他问。“他们是谁？”他靠近那辆车，确保目标死亡。他记得玻璃碎片插进司机眼睛的样子，玻璃体液从他的脸颊上流下。

“你不需要知道。我不需要知道。”

“你知道。”

她笑起来，她牙齿的闪光取代了玻璃碎片的光。“那是因为我太固执了。我知道就行了，雅沙。我会照顾你的。”

“好的，兹维达。”

她递过来一瓶黑市的私酿酒，液体在他的嘴里燃烧起来，卡住了他的肺。

“你毕业了。”她在他专注于喘气的时候说。“我为你选了一个新的代号。你现在是冬日战士了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗牌（英语）=死亡勋章（俄语）=不朽标签（波兰语）。那串数字是巴基的编号。  
> 政委负责保卫苏维埃部队的意识形态纯洁性，确保他们不偏离党的路线，包括李森科的理论：如果你除去一株植物的叶子，那么它的种子就会长成无叶植物。  
> 兹维达（Zvezda）是俄语星星的意思。


	2. 拯救

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的经历总是周而复始的，而他从未得到自由。1951-1953年之间发生的事情。

雅科夫训练了两年，加里宁的肩章上多了几颗星星，手下多了几个帮他做事的男孩。当雅科夫踏出机场来接他的车的瞬间，那些男孩中的三个就拿他当成了训练枪法的靶子。

他愣住了，并不是因为被枪指着，而是因为阿丽亚娜的手放在他的后背上。她的手指愤怒地紧绷着。

“同志，我不欣赏这种行为，”她说，“卡波夫将军有令，所有针对冬日战士的行动都要经由我的批准。”

加里宁的眼睛微微闪了一下：“同志，卡波夫将军可不是辨认谁的政治纯洁性的权威。你的实验已经越界了，到了德国法西斯与美国的二流子的范围内。直到我们对他进行政审，确认他没有问题以前，我们都必须将他看作是一种危险而可能导致腐败的影响。你知道是谁改造了他。”

他背后还有一些人，雅科夫认识其中许多人。埃德温和热尼亚能够把自己的情绪掩藏得很好，但是卢达看上去似乎能当场就把加里宁活体解剖了。而雅科夫身上还有武器。在他身上总是有武器的，但他现在还多了一把枪。

“我们已经对他审查过了，”阿丽亚娜说。她一步一步上前，直到将手放在加里宁的手臂上，“再来一次只会适得其反，并且会让他觉得我们的任务惹人厌恶。我可以向你保证这一点。”

他们离开的时候，气氛很明显地变化了。红房子的小圈子将雅科夫扫倒在地，加里宁的跟班们的枪口只好指向空气。雅科夫在第三次盘问过了半个小时以后，才意识到阿丽亚娜在说谎，阿列克在一旁，正在飞速地写下他在西柏林听到的所有对话。

阿列克注意到了他心不在焉，便让他去倒杯咖啡来。他在厨房里看着粗糙的桌面上放着的玻璃杯走神，阿丽亚娜走了进来，用自来水润了润嘴唇。她重复了好几次。

“我所做的一切都是为了祖国和斯大林同志。”她说。

她探过身去拿一只干净的玻璃杯，她的后颈上有四块小的瘀伤。雅科夫努力回想从他们在柏林的那个早上开始到现在的时间内，她是什么时候受的伤，但他想不起来。

 

*

 

他们再次离开莫斯科，就去了开罗。然后他们又去了柏林，接下来是泰国。每到一个地方就会有脑神经学家来检查雅科夫，玛莎负责测试与改良他的手臂，而阿丽亚娜和阿列克会往他的大脑里灌输新的信息。他每次都独自出任务，但是每次阿丽亚娜都会在安全屋等他。有时候他会计算距离回到安全屋的时间，那时间精确到秒，因为他知道阿丽亚娜会解释，而这解释通常会让他脑中躁动不安的部分安静下来。

他只对她说他看见的那些亡灵，他有时候会对她说这些。她告诉他不要跟任何人说。她说她知道他看见的这些东西是从哪些战争电影里来的，在战争期间所有的士兵都要看这些电影，因为在战场上抱着“有个戴面具的英雄会以横扫千军之势拯救你”的想法总是好的。

她说做关于纳粹科学家的噩梦是正常的。她教他怎么应对这些噩梦。雅科夫用她有时候会戴着的一枚被毁掉了一半的勋章上的数字作为在梦境中打败这些幻影的记忆，这枚勋章是在斯大林格勒的一位烈士身上拿到的。这些数字，还有她给他取的所有的名字。

雅科夫•伊万诺维奇•巴尔斯基。雅沙。冬日战士。32557038.

他们下一个目的地是巴黎，阿列克担任了解说工作。他的中尉勋章刚添上的星星似乎能发光。他活跃地开着玩笑，让雅科夫教他美式幽默，而他的滑稽模样甚至引出了坐在角落里的阿丽亚娜的一声笑。雅科夫觉得或许红房子的情况还不错，因为阿丽亚娜看上去没有那么弱不禁风了，她还穿着羊毛大衣，而不是她乱糟糟的制服。阿列克的眼神还是一直跟着她转，他们都与加里宁小心翼翼地维持着距离。

阿丽亚娜没有和他一起去巴黎。阿列克倒是去了，但阿列克可以笑得没心没肺，他的鞋子永远被擦得闪亮。阿列克不会做噩梦。阿列克也不会用脏兮兮的黄色半透明烟管抽烟。

雅科夫轻而易举地完成了侦查，测试与任务本身。他站在安全屋的门口，爆炸在他的耳朵里回响着，回想着。大使的车在他的脑中膨胀，直到它比一间房还要大，然后有人扔了（发射了，他在巴黎的那个屋顶上有一副手雷发射器，疯子才会就这么拿着手雷跳上车厢）一枚手雷，那车就在火光中炸开了。

阿列克带他进了房子，让他坐在电话旁边，话筒贴在他的耳边。

雅沙，雅沙，雅沙。阿丽亚娜的声音在他耳边重复着，似乎过了有几个小时，他才能正常地呼吸。

“我不会再让这种事情发生了，”她说，“即使我不在场，我也要把它写下来，这样大家都知道该怎么安慰你了。”

“你为什么没在？”他问。他曾经保证过不过问阿丽亚娜的事情，但今晚不同。今晚他需要一个人来教他怎么祛除那些亡灵。

电话那头传来了一声刺耳的尖叫，那叫声穿过了电话线和静电，然后是脚步声，有谁在轻轻地唱着摇篮曲。

“她叫娜德杰塔，”阿丽亚娜说，随后她用粗重的英语说，“她叫希望。”

 

*

 

在巴黎的事件以后，所有人都假装这只是一次普通的任务和一次普通的审查。有的时候雅科夫怀疑是不是只有阿列克和阿丽亚娜知道他为什么失控，但是这是违反红房子的规章制度的，而他们都是非常尽责的展示，所以最合理的解释就是所有人都在假装。

他在地下室与阿列克打乒乓球。阿列克不再叫他“美国人”，而是叫他“雅沙”。他们聊天，聊任务、贸易和办公室里发生的事情。他们不会谈到阿丽亚娜和加里宁。

阿丽亚娜每晚都和雅科夫通话，她在巴黎的事情发生六个月以后回到了红房子。她烫卷了头发，用浓妆遮盖冻伤，她的皮肤十分粗糙了，看起来就像是覆盖在弹坑上的雪。在她回来的第三天，她在卡波夫将军的办公室待了两个小时，出来的时候卸掉了所有的妆。

热尼亚告诉雅科夫说，阿丽亚娜决定生下那个叫做希望的孩子，就和加里宁结婚了。雅科夫想起了白色的礼服和米，但他知道这些都是中产阶级的胡闹，而中产阶级的婚姻是在某个民政部门的办公室登记的。阿丽亚娜和她的丈夫并没有一同下班，她工作到更晚，更晚，她在写如何对待雅科夫与红房子的其他特殊物件的说明、读心理学与诊断的书、记笔记。她在办公室的时候，雅科夫也没有必要待在自己的房间里，所以当她翻译着通信的时候，他就坐在她身边，手里拿着一本德语词典，帮她查她不懂的医学术语。

每周一阿丽亚娜都会对他说娜德杰塔在周末做了什么，和全日保姆告诉了她什么。他脑中有了一个小孩子的形象：有顽强的生命力，健康状态欠佳，但是已经决定要探索母亲周围的世界。在他的印象中，这个孩子会有阿丽亚娜的眼睛和细细的金发，而一点都不像加里宁。

 

*

 

世界末日的那天，雅科夫看着消息蔓延开来，而他甚至在之后才知道这消息是什么。

卡波夫将军若有所思地从晨间会议回来了。他在埃德温的桌前停留了一下，然后又在阿列克的桌前停留了下。埃德温向卢达扔了一个纸团，卢达捡起纸团，装在口袋里，就去了浴室。阿丽亚娜跟着她也去了，她装作没看见阿列克朝她走去。阿列克最后坐在了她的椅子上，看着雅科夫练习阿拉伯语书写。接下来他们会有更多在中东的任务了。

在房间的那头，热尼亚与玛莎推着装有茶的小车进来了，她们给每个人都倒了茶。

“为什么要喝？”雅科夫问阿列克，问阿列克总是比较保险的。

“因为今天是世界末日。也可能是新世界的开始吧。”

“注意你的言辞，阿列克山大•加夫里洛维奇，”阿丽亚娜说，她递给他们一人一个玻璃杯，杯子里的茶是将军珍藏的格鲁吉亚茶，与热尼亚的酒混在一起，“我们是苏维埃人。我们不相信来世。”

“我们相信我们创造的共产主义新世界。”雅科夫说，阿列克差点笑到呛水。

加里宁从办公室跑了出来，穿过一整层楼，去了外面。他的手下跟着他，红房子里的人便暂时能够从政务中解脱出来。

玛莎站到了桌上，举起了杯子，她的靴子敲在桌上咚咚的响：“敬那个老混蛋！敬约瑟夫•维萨里奥诺维奇！上帝可怜可怜他的灵魂吧！”

雅科夫和所有人一样地举起了自己的杯子。他不记得他曾做过这样的事情，他不记得他曾为谁的逝去而举杯。

“斯大林！”他们一同喊着，“斯大林！”

 

*

 

斯大林的葬礼过了一周，雅科夫又看见了阿丽亚娜手臂上的瘀伤。她把它们遮盖得很严实，他能看到他们，只是因为她洗了手，就把袖扣解开了，而玛莎站在大开的浴室门前，对她说她的祖母会喂给长牙的婴儿一勺威士忌。

他不记得发生了什么，但他还是知道一些事实的。其中之一就是像阿丽亚娜那么娇小又充满斗志的人，是会为自己的伤痕感到羞耻的，他们不会提起这些伤痕，但这并不意味着别人不能去安慰他们。阿丽亚娜在出任务前到任务中再到任务结束后都很关心他，而这是他欠她的。他欠她一个名字，一个身份，还有他能为祖国做的，却没有做的所有的事情。

他让她与他对练，他说他总是跟比自己体型大的人对练，他也需要跟体型更小的人练习。她很固执，但十分凶猛，她作为一个狙击手熟知各类的致命部位，而她也太容易被限制行动了。他让她来摔他，她就真的这么做了。

他注意到她在摔倒的时候，或者被他抓住的时候都不会留下伤痕，那些伤痕只在他用训练用的钝刀真的划到她的时候才会出现。他需要用很大的力气才能在她的皮肤上留下伤。

某一天下午阿列克跑了出来跟他们开玩笑，雅科夫不停地划伤她，而阿丽亚娜不停地把阿列克撂倒在地。她的笑声就像机关枪一样，短促而尖锐。其他人也会来看，他们会打赌，但没有人会问他具体的细节。

他觉得他可能太擅长设想各种各样的状况了。他已经发现了三十二种让加里宁受伤的方法——它们都不会引起别人对阿丽亚娜或者他自己的怀疑。

当阿列克离开训练的垫子认输的时候，他的眼睛还是在闪着光。阿丽亚娜看了一眼雅科夫，摇了摇头。这个动作她只做了一次。

 

*

 

那是夏天的一个黄昏，已经很晚了，天色就像流着血一样。雅科夫坐在楼上的窗户旁边，借着落日的光看阿列克在上一次任务审查中记下的笔记。这样比较省电，对祖国的繁荣有好处。

阿列克正在收拾写完报告以后的一片狼藉，那些铅笔、橡皮和卷笔刀。他在背包深处摸到了什么东西，便偷偷摸摸地笑了，抬头看向了雅科夫。

“既然问你跟问其他人也没什么差别，”他说，“星星的生日就是下个月了，你觉得她会喜欢我的礼物吗？”

那是个小瓶子，上面贴着红色和金色的标签。雅科夫拔开了瓶塞，里面的香气和他们周围斑驳的涂料并不合拍。他闻到了橙子的苦味，还有香菜的味道，混合着花香和香料的味道。它很适合穿着轻飘飘的长裙，戴着巨大的帽子，在华道夫酒店的门口走下一辆豪华轿车的女士，而与一位有过各种各样伤痕的前狙击手并不相符——那位狙击手在长身体的时候一直饿着，而她的指甲被她咬到露出肉来。

“她会喜欢的。”他说。

阿列克笑了：“她需要点什么能让她振作的玩意。”

雅科夫意味深长地看了他一眼，阿列克没有对上他的眼神，而是弯腰去系紧自己的包。

“我会小心的，不会让加里宁知道。”

“为什么大家都害怕加里宁？”雅科夫问，“他是安全部的人，你也是安全部的人，卡波夫将军也是安全部的人，等级还比他高。”

阿列克把铅笔削下来的木屑与打孔机产生的纸屑扫成了一个圈。

“这就是社会。他们是为共产主义奋斗的人，而我们是安全部的人，是他们周围的人，时刻注意着从反动派、法西斯与人民的敌人的攻击中保护他们。”他将一些曲别针摆成一只蜘蛛的形状，那蜘蛛似乎在沿着孔屑向前走，“我们要干好自己的事，但我们也要干正确的事。这才是政务的核心要义。我们需要一个局外人的视角来看我们，需要有个人保证我们做的是对的。他们是领导的眼睛和耳朵，而如果他们发现了腐败，他们就会变成大斧子了。”

“斧子？”

阿列克笑了：“1935年你还不在这里。我也不在，但我听过他们说。杰佐夫和贝利亚做的才不是什么外科手术。前些年的时候……我该说比起斧子更像是止血带吗。他们说消失的人并不是被处死了，而是被派到别的地方去了。我什么都不会再说了。”

雅科夫点了点头。他以前不会就这种问题继续追问阿丽亚娜，现在也不会继续追问阿列克。有些事情不知道更安全。这已经是他很熟悉的套路了，但他无法阻止他的大脑运转，产生问题：“你说到贝利亚。他现在很重要？”

“他在政治局。他管着整个政治局。他是那里的大脑和斧子啦。他们说加里宁以前是他的副手。”

“加里宁才不是谁的脑子。他什么都不做。”

“他管的更多的是下面的人，”阿列克说，“他管不着你，你归星星管。”

而阿丽亚娜嫁给了加里宁，所以加里宁不可能在不伤害阿丽亚娜的情况下伤害雅科夫。雅科夫有时候在想阿丽亚娜身上的伤是不是就是代替他受的伤。

他伸出左手，将那只别针蜘蛛压扁了，就像压扁一只苍蝇那样

 

*

 

整个夏天他都听到红房子的各处都有人讨论贝利亚。他在无声中就坠落了，只有人们的窃窃私语才能让人明白这件事。犯罪。腐败。敲诈。女人，被他看中就被强迫，如果她们拒绝，他就会掐死她们。

人们在悄声讨论以前都会看看周围有没有加里宁的人，但他们不在意雅科夫。他们知道他会保守秘密，但他们不知道他也没对他们提出建议来。

九月的时候，卢达和热尼亚正在为他做一种全新的控制疼痛的技术改造，这一改造完成以后对抑制不剧烈的长时间疼痛会十分有帮助，虽然还不到能够抑制骨折的疼痛的程度。这个时候电话响了。卢达也在斯大林格勒的冬天被冻掉了手指，当她用左手拿起话筒的时候，那玩意在她左手剩下的三根指头之间晃悠着。

她听着电话，嘴唇动了动，露出了牙齿。但她并没有说出口任何的脏话和威胁。她只说了：“好的，星星。”

卢达不会开车——她不开车，而卡波夫将军也从来没要她开车——而热尼亚已经喝了好几个小时的酒，所以她一直在对门卫大叫大嚷，直到他们放她和雅科夫出门。他对莫斯科的了解甚至还不如柏林、巴黎或者开罗，但是在仪表盘旁边有地图，卢达用一枚手电筒在夜晚读它们。他们在十七分钟内就到了医院，但是有什么不对，医院门口没有守卫，也没有亮着灯，同样没有把抽烟引起病人咳嗽的人赶出去的埃德温。

这不对，这情况就像阿丽亚娜小心翼翼地走着，从她的上衣的纽扣中间能透出白色的绷带一样。她和卢达用残缺的句子说话——小鬼呢？保育室。在家？在红房子。——直到车门关上了，他送她们回到安全而干净的，她们应该在的地方。

“你该上报他，”卢达在后座说，“这是非法的。”

“贝利亚在大街上随便抓女人，要是她们不从就掐死，这也是非法的，”阿丽亚娜说，这是雅科夫第一次听见她大声说，“在他想篡位以前都没有人在意。”

“白星……”

“我们已经结婚了，”她说，“如果我们离婚，他会想办法留下娜德杰塔，他在这里还有人。”

卢达抓住了她的手，三根手指在她瘀伤了的手腕上合拢，就像老鹰的爪子一样。阿丽亚娜的目光通过后视镜集中在雅科夫的脸上，她脸颊上的伤痕就像月球表面，又像高山上的雪，当你摔在上面的时候，就会受伤。

 

*

 

他们有一些没有必要告诉雅科夫的规则。在没有命令的情况下，他不会自己去安排任务。而没有命令，他也不会自发地行动。没有命令，他甚至不会离开红房子的建筑。

但他也没有完全遵守规则，他在跟着心里某个阴暗的地方给他下的命令行事。他心里的那个声音说话带着美国口音，听起来像一种固执的阳光，它说让一个女人露出那种表情的人不可原谅。而另外一个声音（俄语，似乎是抽了太多的烟）以狙击手的一针见血指出，贝利亚被判死刑（每个人都知道他会被判死刑）以后，加里宁对红房子也没有用了，他再也不是被他们驯服的牛头人了。

“加里宁在调查北方的一处设施，”阿列克在楼上的储藏室对雅科夫说，他们把这间储藏室当作一边讲解一边扯闲话的地方，因为阿列克知道雅科夫善于倾听，“将军推荐他去的。”

“他去多久？”

“三个星期。”阿列克又笑了，笑得和往常一样温和，“或者更久，他坐民航总局的飞机去。”

他们都知道（但是大家不知道）民航总局的飞机有多容易坠机，他们默默地希望着。

阿列克让玛莎给雅科夫做新的手臂的调试，这条手臂能直接捏碎钢铁或者骨头。雅科夫也拿到了新的抢，一把更轻的冲锋枪，制造商说它在任何情况下都能开火。他为了验证这一说法也确实在许多场景下都检查了这把枪，包括城市的夜间。他同时还测试了一些其他的夜间新装备，护目镜、保护色、消音器等等。阿列克也进了车子里，这样他们就能拿到那个写着“已经过审查”的盒子了。

在小镇破败的一间房子的屋顶上，他看着一位女性在四散的狙击枪零件中哄她的孩子睡觉。当她的孩子不再动了，她就重新开始练习。组装。拆解。擦拭。重复。

白天的时候他一直在阿丽亚娜身边，不让别人看到，而他尽力避免再看见那些亡灵。当他开始用英语自言自语的时候，她就踢他的凳子。有一次他踢了回去，她并没有笑，而是皱起了眉。那天他故意拖延时间直到阿列克能拿到他的大衣，而年轻的中尉就请她喝咖啡吃蛋糕。第二天早上，雅科夫再踢回去的时候，她朝他的鼻子扔了一个纸团。她的动作非常精准，就像他接住的动作一样。

雅科夫看着他的材料，心不在焉地听着有没有人在阿丽亚娜的桌前停留。她现在在和埃德温一起工作，在做的课题是埃德温关于电击的实验。他们似乎可以抹去一个人的记忆，而这一点对于临时有用的人员就很重要了，但是即使他们可以强迫一个人遵守命令，强迫的效果终究没有让人自愿来得好，而临时有用的人员大多也不会具有能在飞行途中变更任务计划的战斗力。雅科夫怀疑是不是他自己的经历给了他们灵感，因为他训练了两年才能执行任务，而在那时他才在手术台上知道自己的秘密。

阿丽亚娜有一些对于如何恢复被抹去的记忆的天才想法，这些方法似乎是通过记忆物与熟悉的景色，声音和气味达成的。埃德温一直对她说振作起来去把中学念完，这样她就能向他们炫耀心理学的那些老古董了。

她接到电话的时候雅科夫在她桌边。他们周围的办公室没有什么光照，只有几盏可怜的台灯，因为其他人也工作到很晚。阿丽亚娜脱下了鞋，穿着袜子的双脚压在大腿下，不让人看见她被冻掉的脚趾。

“你好。”她说。她接电话的时候从不说名字，也从不说能让人辨认的信息。

然后她的脸一下子白了，双眼变得呆滞。她找了一个记事本，努力写下一些字句，她握笔握得太紧了。

她快步走向浴室，没有跑，但没有停下来穿鞋。

雅科夫把自己的材料收进他的公文包，这包是他从玛莎的一位早逝的助手那里继承来的。他转过身去找他的铅笔（那枝铅笔被阿丽亚娜拿去了，她愤恨地在上面咬了许多次，因为雅科夫没经过她的允许就用了她的订书机），让自己偷偷看了两眼笔记本。

北极号核动力破冰船。从摩尔曼斯克出发。列宁格勒站。2035，一小时四十五分后。

这么说就并不是民航总局了。

他看到阿列克扫视着房间里。

“测试吗。”他说，这是他们爬上别人家的屋顶然后在别人身上测试武器的行动的代号，他觉得这些人都长着加里宁的脸。

 

*

 

十月末，莫斯科正在省钱。所有的能源都只开一半，直到真正的寒冷到来，供暖成为了生存问题的时候才会全部打开。列宁格勒站的火车站台像无数只混凝土触手，上面的灯光十分暗淡，上面站满了从北极号上下来休假的蓝眼睛实体，他们坐了一天半的火车，已经不太会走路了。幸好冷空气能够阻隔汗味和酒味。

雅科夫任自己被人群吞没，他沿着他们的方向走着，他必须装得像一个俄罗斯人，低着头，双脚打颤，他的手臂带来的重心不稳让他全身绷紧，而不是歪向它。加里宁太熟悉他了，而雅科夫不想让他知道。

这次任务的首要目标是隐蔽。他穿着一件破旧的大衣，戴着阿列克的手套，成为一个并不存在的鬼。他手里握着鬼魂的剑。

他跟着警察推搡人群的方向走。人们会记得的是警察的制服，而不是走在空闲的道路上的人。他一直走到了头等车厢，即使是这个平等的社会里，共产主义的精英战士们也会有模有样地旅行。

在车厢门口，有一个穿着大衣的人拿过了警察手上的信封，用一种雅科夫非常熟悉的迫不及待的动作打开了它。一抹浅色的头发在帽子下闪过，转身。

雅科夫对上了加里宁的眼睛，他从里面看到了愤怒和恐惧。

他被发现了，计划被打乱了，但是他也离他很近了，跨上车厢只需要三步。他推开了警察，用这推力跳了起来。车厢另一侧的门还开着，朝向十月的黑夜。出去，下来，追逐一条影子。

他熟悉这些月台的构造，但是那些岔道把他绊到了。他撕开了手套，用钢铁的手臂稳住自己。加里宁忽然转过头来看着他。

雅科夫更年轻，动作更快，接受了完美的训练，而他的目标只是一只纸老虎。他的目标跳上了一辆平板卡车，滚到一边，向雅科夫开了一枪，子弹从他的右耳擦过。

雅科夫迅速地打回去。三枚子弹打上了火车的车轮，这让加里宁又跑了起来，跑过了另一组铁轨，跑向车站控制火车的控制塔。

高度优势，只有一个入口，通信设备。

雅科夫记得加里宁的礼服上成排的勋章，它们标志着他一路从柏林回来的战斗。列宁诺的那些血战被记录在那些勋章里，还有斯摩棱斯克的，和格罗德诺的。在来复枪的射程内。

他用剩下的子弹打碎了楼上的窗户，那些纺锤形的电路在他手下断裂了。通信被切断了。

看上去他的动作已经很快了，加里宁爬楼还没爬到一半就用完了所有的子弹。

“停手，”加里宁躲在无数通信控制杆的后面吼道，“你的命令是违法的。阿丽亚娜•弗拉迪米洛夫娜并未被授权安排冬日战士项目的任务。”

雅科夫耸耸肩：“抱歉，老兄，这次没有命令。”

他的声音里有些不对，但他不能确认是什么：“我就是不喜欢你。”

“她在利用你！这些都是她假装的——那些关于你的幻觉的，还有想要重置你的那些报告都是！她想要你当替罪羊！”

他向前走了两步，缓慢地：“星星从来没对我说起过这些。”

“是啊，星星，”加里宁盯着他，他的皮肤在远处的灯光下似乎在闪烁。出汗，紧张的表现，每说一个字就要呼吸一次，“他们这么叫她因为她就是坐在那里，随便杀掉任何她想杀的人，就像个白俄的公主。德国人。小偷。拿到武器的新兵。她就是那样的人，她觉得她谁都可以操纵，而你就是她的木偶而已！”

“我不听欺负人的人说话，”雅科夫感到脸上发痒，他的脸似乎想笑，“只是让你都说出来。史蒂夫会听每个坏蛋说话，而我一直得把他从它带来的麻烦里面拉出来。”

“俄罗斯人！”加里宁尖叫道，“你是俄罗斯人，你为苏维埃作战，你是个苏联战士！”

雅科夫找了些这官员会懂的词语：“我就是不喜欢有人欺负我的朋友。”

“朋友？”加里宁爬了起来，站直了，“你就是她的工具，她也是个婊子。干死她。”

“你不会了，”雅科夫说，“你不会再碰她一下了。”

加里宁哼了一声，而雅科夫知道如果史蒂夫看到这个表情，这里之后就会爆炸了。而爆炸对任务可不好，阿列克也不喜欢写关于爆炸的报告，所以他必须在史蒂夫带着那个叫做希望的小女孩来这里以前解决他。他没有子弹了，他的刀也扔掉了，但他总是有武器的，他总是有手的。

打穿一个人的胸口比打穿一辆车门更容易，也更脏乱，血、破碎的骨头和一些被拉扯的皮肤、红色的泡沫、碎掉的肺。

有人在尖叫。下来，下来，下来，但是加里宁已经下不去了，因为两根控制杆把他撑了起来。雅科夫退开了，因为这是任务的程序。回到地下室。接受审查。听阿丽亚娜重复他的名字。

有人抓住了他的手腕，然后他打断了他们的手臂。

那些尖叫一直跟随着他直到红房子里。在那片废弃工厂的地方，卡波夫和阿丽亚娜站在建筑外面的台阶上。他们看着雅科夫后面的人，然后阿列克跟着他来了。阿列克熟悉他，他笑得这么柔和，动作这么缓慢，他不可能是敌人，他是能说话和能共事的同伴。阿列克知道情况，阿列克能解释。

阿列克低声向将军解释了情况，阿丽亚娜向前走了。她在大衣下面穿着一件绿色的法兰绒睡衣，如果她知道她的丈夫今晚会回来的话她绝对不会穿这个，如果她知道的话。

“没事的。”她说。

她张开双臂，然后他第一次拥抱了她，他的手伸进大衣，在她的睡裙上留下了褐色的血迹。她闻起来像苦橙和香菜，阿列克的小瓶子，上面印着红色莫斯科的标签。

他感到针尖刺入他的后颈。为了她，他没有动。

 

*

 

他在等着什么。

他不记得在他没等着的时候他做了什么。前面必定有一段时间了，因为他不是个小孩子了，因为他的思想正在告诉他这房间里的绝大部分东西怎么用——除了那个上面有很多按钮的电子终端。他只能分辨出熟悉和不熟悉的东西，他没有记忆（没有在两天五小时三十七分和两具尸体以前的记忆）。

他听见走廊里传来了人声，两个声音是熟悉的，有一个拿着针，另一个很生气因为似乎有人没听说过斯大林。他们在和第三个没有说话的人吵架。对象没有准备好。对象没有反应。对象很危险，有强烈的谋杀意愿，致命的危险。对象已经疯了。

他们口中的对象不去听他们的话，将自己的精力集中在门右边玻璃柜里钉着的新闻上。顿涅茨克收获再破纪录，赫鲁晓夫同志致以祝福。

门开了，他还在看着那一列作物。

“早上好。”那个女人说。

他慢慢地转动眼睛。因为当他运动得快了的时候，当他的身体催促着他动的时候，或许就会有人受伤或者死去。

她穿着制服，上面没有勋章。她的头发是灰棕色的，很短，卷起。他第二件注意到的事情是她接近30岁，但因为身高所以显得更年轻。第一件就是她的面颊上的污点。冻伤，他的思想告诉他。

“你叫什么名字？”她坐在另一张床上，那张床上没有束缚具。她的靴子不是制服靴，上面没有那种笨拙的缝线。

“我不知道。”

她歪过了头。如果她没有被冻伤，那她应该很好看，她的鼻子很小，眼睛是半月形的。

“你想要一个名字吗？”

他没有皱起眉。作出不满意的表情会导致（他们的）恐惧和（他的）痛苦。他读出了她胸口写着的名字。

“你是雅科夫•伊万诺维奇•巴尔斯基。”她说，“你是为祖国作战的英雄。你在战争中负伤，所以被冰冻了起来。卡波夫将军的小队捡到了你，我们的科学家恢复了你的身体机能，但是你的精神似乎受到了很重的伤害，所以你没有记忆。我们有帮助你回想的办法，但是这都是暂时的。我第一次对你说这些的时候，你还是选择了为祖国作战。你现在已经被复活了四次，我们只在遇到只有你有力量完成的任务的时候才会复活你。”

他想起了一位有星星勋章的人，他的眼中没有恐惧。卡波夫。

“攻击行为是正常的，”她说，“你之前的经历是战争与死亡，你的身体会自动做出防御，而你需要学习你真正的敌人是谁和你的朋友是谁。”

她弯下腰来，他强迫自己不缩起身子。她闻起来像香烟和厚重的香水。她解开了他手腕上的束缚，而她没有露出害怕的表情。

“我叫阿丽亚娜•弗拉德米罗夫娜，”她说，“我是白星。我是你的朋友。”


	3. 重启

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他每次醒来都有一套固定的程序。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Taelle帮我取的名字。

他每次醒来都有一套固定的程序。

他每次醒来的感觉都是全新的，但是每件事似乎也都是能够激起既视感的提示。他记得有人告诉他说他最初受过的伤与冰冻睡眠会让他的记忆和精神不安定，而他的长期记忆机制也受到了损害。这些记忆当然还在他的脑袋里，但是如果他强迫自己想起来的话，就会加快碎片化的速度，最终导致需要另一次记忆清除，再一次重启他那奇怪的，名为大脑的机器。有一些关键的提示能帮他记起最重要的技能和观点，比如他的人格，这些最重要的东西能让他感到再次成为一个人类。

这些提示中第一个是他的名字，第二个就是她的。

雅科夫不太能确定其他的提示是什么，他和阿丽亚娜初次见面的程序倒确实让她很熟悉。她让他记住卡波夫将军，卡波夫在这种时候最多也就是房间那头的一张脸孔而已。她让他回想1952年的夏天是热还是冷，还有它闻起来像什么。在他们讲了似乎有几个小时以后，他醒了过来，他的大脑运转得比本能要求的慢，那本能要求他保护自己。

他面对的第一件真正的挑战是跟着阿丽亚娜去她的办公室。其他人在路上盯着他，他不能发火。她的办公室总是温暖的，墙上的涂料已经被烟熏黄了。她让另一个人——陌生人，新面孔，非常年轻——倒很浓的苦咖啡来，而当他们在喝咖啡的时候，她将照片在桌上展开，告诉他在他沉睡期间这个小小的世界发生了什么事，接下来他们才会有新的事情要做。

最为年长的一位金发少女叫做纳蒂亚，是娜德杰塔的简称。她的妹妹有着深色的头发和坚毅的眼神，她叫阿丽亚-阿列克珊德拉。他听过阿丽亚操着一口方言争取在幼儿园里能晚睡一些，而纳蒂亚是学校为苏维埃的英雄们办的庆典上的首席了。他知道纳蒂亚在她的小红军服里有多好看。纳蒂亚在学芭蕾，但是阿丽亚娜觉得她坚持不下去的，她不喜欢芭蕾，而当一个人要做一件难事的时候，她必须喜欢它。阿丽亚娜过段时间就要跟她的丈夫谈论起这件事。

几个小时以后雅科夫见到了她的丈夫，在这几个小时里他接受了针对旧武器的适应性训练和针对（在他沉睡期间被发明的）新武器的训练。阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇·卢金对雅科夫很友好，在阿丽亚娜坐下来的时候为她拉开了凳子。而在他们开始告诉他他下一个要杀掉谁以前，他有那么一小会觉得他们确实是天造地设。

 

*

 

他醒了。他叫雅科夫·伊万诺维奇·巴尔斯基。他再次选择了为祖国作战。

他知道最初的几天都是最重要的，也是最困难的，而他尽全力去接收阿丽亚娜告诉他的一切。她是他的朋友。即使她没有直接对他说出口，她的声音依旧是温暖的，而当他想起他们以前的一些内部玩笑（例如他有时候会自言自语“好的，白星”）的时候，她也会自然地笑出来。

雅科夫搅了搅他的茶，看了看四周：“我们一般是喝咖啡的，对吧？”

阿丽亚娜骄傲地笑了：“对，我们一般是喝咖啡。我已经等不及要再喝一杯了，但是我们的新客人不喜欢它。阿丽亚也不喜欢咖啡，虽然我和纳蒂亚都永远喝不够这玩意。”

雅科夫皱起了眉，直到阿丽亚娜稍微敲了敲自己隆起的小腹，他才理解。她怀孕了，并且有一段时间了，纳蒂亚和阿丽亚会有一个妹妹或者弟弟了。

他不明白他知道阿丽亚娜在没有怀孕的时候是个老烟枪是出于记忆还是出于他对墙上和书架上残留着的尼古丁的推理。

“我以前见过你怀孕吗？”他问。

“你见过我怀着纳蒂亚的时候。”她答道，“你第一次没有跟我一起出任务就是因为我在医院生产。你在回到安全屋以后就给我打了电话，问她叫什么名字。”

他几乎能听到有婴儿的哭声了，虽然他不知道这是想象还是记忆：“我没见到阿丽亚？”

“你在睡觉，”阿丽亚娜将交叉的手臂放在腹部，“那个时候……情况并不好。我的好朋友玛莎不在了，你的前几条手臂是她给你做的。你当时很喜欢她，而她从来不放过任何人。”

“玛莎，”他重复了一遍她的名字，“怎么了？”

“我生孩子的两个月后她跳楼了。我们在之前的一两个月里并没有怎么说话。”

他将她的茶杯往她面前推了推，而她微笑着拿起了杯子。他记得温暖是好的。如果一个人很伤心，就给她喝热饮。

她将杯子放下的时候稍微皱了皱眉，站起来按了按后背：“我不知道这次是个男孩还是个女孩，但这小鬼肯定是个哥萨克舞蹈家。它正在我的肝脏上面练习跳舞呢。”

她伸展的时候，他看着她的肚子在衣裙下跟着伸展：“那是什么感觉？”

她迷惑地，毫无防备地盯着他看了一会，然后他穿过了房间，锁上了门，回到了他身边。

他还是坐着，所以他必须抬起手到与视线平行才能碰到她的肚子。即使透过一层裙子，她的皮肤还是很温暖，紧紧地绷着，然后有什么东西动了一下，就像一条穿越鱼群的鱼，他举起手，刚好感受到了从她的体内传来的胎动。阿丽亚娜全身颤抖了下，而他轻声道歉。他的机械手是冰冷的。

她用手指轻轻梳着他的头发，他的头发长长了，她说这是现在的时尚。他靠近了些，耳朵贴在她的肚子上，他能感受到每一次胎动了，他甚至能听到它，那响动与她的心跳是一致的。

“我猜这次是个女孩，”她悄声说，“我觉得我会叫她玛莎。”

 

*

 

他醒了过来，这个世界还是与往常一样复杂。

在他们在河边散步（他们假装这是训练他的观察力）的时候，阿丽亚娜悄悄告诉了他一些事情。卡波夫将军有敌人，这很自然，他已经做了接近二十年少将，而他再晋升的机会也接近没有了。但是既然安德罗波夫已经有了勃列日涅夫和苏斯洛夫当眼线，必然也会有人打起红房子这个整洁高效的机构的主意。雅科夫在中国的任务非常地程序化，对他几乎接近仁慈，但她还是希望他能小心。她希望他不要相信别人。阿列克在西伯利亚做侦查任务的时候被缠住了，她很担心他。

然后她笑了，说她需要休息一下，不去想这些事情。过了一会，她把雅科夫留在办公室里处理文件，就去跟将军交谈什么。阿丽亚娜用四根手指操作打字机，而雅科夫在这台打字机下面发现了一幅索契地图。当阿丽亚娜回来的时候，他问她关于这幅地图和其他的一些证据的事情，而她笑着说她现在已经是科学计划的候选人了，而她关于创造和强化意识形态的论文将要被发表在一个公告板上，克格勃的每个人都会读到它。他用英语称她为Doctor，问她的实验体是什么。

 

*

 

他的任务顺利完成了，但回程途中出了差错。

机场有人在等他，这机场护照管控和海关机构的建造就像迷宫一样。这和他们协定的不一样：他一直都是一个人回到红房子，在那些不能越过那扇生锈的门的人眼中，他和鬼魂并没有什么区别。这些人没有说代表危险的话，他们身上没有代表需要服从的标记，他们连让头脑清醒一些的药片都没有带。

而他还是跟着其中的三个人进了车子里。他们没有指望他说话，他们自己的交谈也不过是几个字。他们之中最年轻的那个将他的旅行箱扔到了车子的后备箱里，雅科夫弯下腰去将它放好，这样箱子里的枪就不会作响，而他的左手靠在轮胎上，捏住了气阀，直到将它撕开。

在他们经过希姆基，到了森林边上的时候，这个没气的轮胎就开始碍事了。坐在前座的人先下了车，然后他命令雅科夫也下车换轮胎。最年轻的那个人在他们拿出换胎工具的时候一直拿枪指着他。

那个最年轻的人死得最快，因为他看上去最不可能知道情况。雅科夫用自己的枪打烂了他的喉咙，他把尸体从车上踢下去，而另一个头发花白的人还沉浸在手被打烂的惊恐中——此时雅科夫已经打断了第三个人的脖子。

雅科夫拖着那只废了一只手的男人进了森林深处。当他走到林子里的时候他知道了更多事情，例如抓住他是包围红房子的第一步，在包围红房子以后，他们就会毁灭它。红房子本来给了雅科夫四十八个小时，但是鉴于他总会失踪更久，他们就觉得他不见了一会也不会引起红房子的注意。

他们还是在监视和监听着红房子。他没有卡波夫将军的地址，而这背后的始作俑者（他不知道那个人叫什么，他只听过一些军衔和代号）两个小时内就会知道他又失踪了，而那时他本应该在莫斯科另一边的一间小小的安全屋里。而卢金少校，阿丽亚娜的阿列克，还在西伯利亚。

他一路走向机场，当他经过一条小溪的时候，他将手上的脑浆和火药洗干净了。

 

*

 

他的航行很顺利，他一下飞机就找到了酒店。洛西瓦的安保做得很好，但它甚至没有美国的酒店做得好，而阿丽亚娜是用她自己的名字订的房间。她住一个单人间（她说一周内就会换成双人间——阿列克，雅科夫想），而另一个双人间是她的三个女儿住。阿丽亚八岁，玛莎只有四岁，她们能睡同一张床。

当他将手捂在躺在床上的女人的嘴和手臂上时，他就知道有什么地方不对了。这个女人太瘦了，四肢太长了，她的头发很长，而不是他知道的被烫过的短发。

借着敞开的窗户里投进房屋的月光，他看见了只在照片上曾经见过的一张脸。她浅蓝色的眼睛里满是恐惧。

“请安静，”他悄声说，尽可能将自己的声音放得温柔，“我是阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜的朋友。”

女孩还在颤抖，她的呜咽声被他的手掌盖住了。

“我认识你，”他犹豫着伸出手去摸她的头发，“你是纳蒂亚。你十五岁三个月。你十二岁以前练过芭蕾舞，你的蛋糕烤得非常好吃，而你在和一个叫做鲍里斯的男孩约会。你的母亲经常对我说起你，我放手的时候，请不要尖叫。”

她点了点头。她确实没有尖叫。

雅科夫跪在地上：“我以为这是阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜的房间。我有些话要和她说。”

纳蒂亚咳嗽了几下，缩了缩身子：“玛莎做噩梦了，我们换了房间。”

“我有些话要跟她说，”她重复了一遍，“你能去她的房间然后让她过来吗？”

纳蒂亚坐了起来。她扣好了睡裙上的扣子，然后蜷起双腿：“你是她的情人吗？”

他皱了皱眉：“不是。能劳驾你让她过来吗？告诉她我是雅科夫·伊万诺维奇·巴尔斯基。雅沙。”

她跳下了床，站在地毯上。她的动作里依然保留着舞者的优雅。她在门口转过身来。

“我恨她。”她说。

纳蒂亚十五岁了，他忽然想起来。

 

*

 

阿丽亚娜在蓝色的睡裙外面穿着一条粉红色白条纹的浴袍。她用一根树脂烟管吸烟。她有两根这样的烟管，所以在她抽一根的时候她能准备好第二根。她喜欢这么关着窗户和灯抽烟。

“你是怎么找到我的？”在他做完了报告以后她问道。

“你办公室里有一张索契的地图，这是索契最好的酒店。我看了他们的入住登记。”

“很好，”她揉了揉自己的额头，在脸上留下了一点烟灰，这些烟灰与她脸上的伤很相称，“追踪做的不错。没人跟着你吗？”

雅科夫摇了摇头。这是她第三次问他这个问题。

她在房间里走动着，步伐稍微有些不稳。她没有穿鞋子，而她左脚有三根脚趾只剩下点短的一截了。他想知道斯大林格勒究竟有多冷。

“他们要监听将军的电话，”她说，“他们会监视我们在莫斯科的所有东西。但我们在他们想不到的地方还有人。”

雅科夫坐在纳蒂亚的床上。听着阿丽亚娜一边思考一边说话，这感觉很熟悉。

“阿列克。我只认识一部分人，但阿列克全都认识。我知道怎么去他那里。在小镇外面有一间房子。”

“坐车去？”他问道。她很明显需要帮助，她带着三个孩子——两个孩子和一名恨她的少女。

她的喉咙里发出尖锐的声音：“他们知道我是谁。去他妈的论文，我那篇论文签的是我婚后的名字。他们知道我是阿列克的妻子，而他们会监视这所酒店的。”

“那就屋顶，”他说，“你能爬屋顶吗？”

她露出了牙齿，而他记起了在斯大林格勒的时候。她那个时候比现在的纳蒂亚还要年轻。她现在看起来也比纳蒂亚还小，她的轮廓分明，脸上有着阴影：“我什么都能爬。但我不在的话，她们就……”

他点头：“我留在这里，我来看着她们。”

她尝试着把另一根香烟塞进烟管里，但烟和烟管都从她的手指间滑走了。她骂了一句，才转向他。这是她进房间以来第一次与他四目相对。

“她们还是孩子，”她说，“纳蒂亚也是。她这学期才第一次在学校里见到枪。她从来没有饿过肚子。我都不了解她。”

“但她们也是纳蒂亚和阿丽亚和玛莎，”他说，“我会照顾她们的。”

阿丽亚娜的眼睛在黑暗中睁大了。

他打开了行李箱。他留下了步枪与卡拉什枪，但是给了她两把手枪。她将它们放在一边，穿上了纳蒂亚颜色最深的外套和裤子。她摸了摸窗台上的烟灰，把它们抹到自己脸上。那两把枪似乎是消失了一般，被她藏到了连他都看不见的地方。

她打开了窗户，月光照射进来。

“照顾好她们。”她轻声说。

他受一种本能的驱使走上前去，他知道他不该去过多地接触这种本能，因为它可能会导致腐败。他用双手环住了她，而她很冷，她的身体僵硬着，她的心跳比受到惊吓的鸟还要快。

她用双手抓住了他的钢铁手臂。她将脸颊贴在那颗红星上。

“直到最后。”他说。

阿丽亚娜忽然抬起头来，但她什么都没有说。随后她推开他，融进了月光中。

 

*

 

纳蒂亚蜷缩在双人间里的唯一一把椅子上。其中一张床边上的灯亮着，一个小女孩正在用怀疑的眼光打量着他，所以他坐到了另一张床上去。他把箱子放到了床底下，他不会再去吓坏小孩子了。

一团皱巴巴的羽绒被爬向了他。玛莎本人的脸圆圆的，她闻起来像蛋糕。

“你是谁？”她打了一个哈欠，问道，然后又打了一个。

他慢慢地举起了手臂，而她很快就爬到了他的手臂下面。

“我叫雅科夫·伊万诺维奇·巴尔斯基。我是你妈妈的同事。工作上出了紧急事件，所以她去办事了，让我来照顾你们。”

“金桔事件？”

“大事，”阿丽亚说，她的头发几乎要竖起来了，“是爸爸的事情吗？”

纳蒂亚抬起头来。

“不是。阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇好着呢。”雅科夫不知道这是不是真的，但是卢金上校是个非常有能力的人，所以这应该就是真的，“但你们可能要回莫斯科去了。”

阿丽亚撅起了嘴：“你不能在这里看着我们吗？我想去海边！”

“海边！”玛莎附和道。她撑着他的腿，尽力做出皱眉的表情。

“你陪我们去会更好，”阿丽亚说，“你看起来很吓人，可以吓跑跟着纳蒂亚的那些男生。”

纳蒂亚哼了一声，似乎受到了很严重的冒犯。

玛莎靠在了他的机械臂上，然后怀疑地戳了戳它：“为什么你的手这么冷？”

“因为它是金属做的，”他告诉他，“看，我有一颗红星，我是个苏维埃人。”

“你看上去像圣诞树的装饰，”她说，“为什么你的手臂是金属做的？”

“因为我原来的手臂没有了。”

“为什么？”

“我在打仗，”他揉了揉她的头发，“我的手臂在保护像你们这样的小女孩，不让你们被坏纳粹抓走的时候就没有了。”

“你年龄还不够，”纳蒂亚说，“至少不够和纳粹打仗。”

“我长得比较年轻，”他说，“我实际上比你们的家长都要老。”

他至少能确认这一点。阿丽亚娜告诉他说他是战争中的士兵，这就意味着他在战争结束的时候至少是十八岁，而战争结束的时候阿丽亚娜才十七岁。他的护照上写着他三十岁，但有的时候他感觉他远远不止三十岁。有时候他很好奇自己到底在冷冻仓里睡了多久。

“你就像那个锡兵一样，”阿丽亚说，“童话里的那个。公主找到了锡兵的碎片，把它们拼到一起，然后挖掉了自己的一只眼睛放进他的头，这样他就会永远听她的话，而她从来不告诉他，是她把他推下了山，让他摔成了碎片。”

他又拨弄了下玛莎的头发：“你在哪听到这个故事的？”

“妈妈讲的，”阿丽亚在床上翻滚，“她能讲最好听的故事。”

“你是说她会说谎。”纳蒂亚说。

雅科夫抬头看她：“有时候我们都必须说谎。”

阿丽亚爬过她的床，到了雅科夫坐着的那张床上。她在他右边蜷成一团。

“你会讲故事吗？”她问，“故事能让什么都变好的。”

纳蒂亚向前靠了靠。雅科夫意识到她们三个都是被留给陌生人照看的孩子，而她们的母亲半夜离开了她们。她们都需要有人安慰。

他自己没有故事。他当然有刚完成的任务，但即使他在那片森林以前都没有见血，恐吓中国官员也不是什么能够安慰人的事情。他其他的故事都是阿丽亚娜告诉他的，或者是让他想起来的，它们追溯到她脸上在月光下的冻伤。她没有训练他完成讲故事的任务啊。

他尝试回想故事书。忽然，他似乎坐在了另一张床上，那张床上有阳光照射，他的手里拿着一本书，他能看见故事里的每一个字母和每一个词语。他要做的只不过是把它们翻译成俄语。

“从前有一个巨怪，”他说，“那是一个非常坏的巨怪，有一天他做了一面镜子，所有的好东西在镜子里都会变小，变丑，而坏东西都会变大，变得好看……”

他怀疑这些女孩已经听过冰雪女王的故事了，但她们还是认真地听他讲了。当他讲到小女孩的善良和信念打破了她的朋友身上的诅咒的时候，玛莎一边打呵欠一边笑了。

“他们之后在跳舞吗？”阿丽亚问，她的眼睛也半闭上了，“在故事里他们总是要跳舞。”

“我觉得他们跳了，”雅科夫说，“虽然格尔达太小了，而她总说自己有两只左脚，所以凯必须把她拉出去才能跳舞。”

“听起来很有趣，”阿丽亚说，她在她妹妹身边曲起了膝盖，上半身趴在他大腿上，“和朋友跳舞。等我长大了你会和我跳舞吗？”

他咕哝了一句，他觉得他的咕哝听起来像“好的，白星”。

 

*

 

雅科夫一夜没睡。如果他没有喝药，通宵对他就不简单，但这似乎也没有比其他任务难到哪去。黎明的时候孩子们醒了，纳蒂亚把她的妹妹们推开，自己去了浴室。十分钟后她出来了，她关上门的时候背后有很激烈的水声。

她坐在他旁边的床上，四肢随意舒展着：“她今天会回来吗？”

“我不知道，”他承认道，“我知道的是距离约定的时间大概还有三十六个小时，但她要是能更快回来就更好。”

“我真的很恨她，”她说，“她不会有事吧？”

他用一条手臂搂住她，那些骨头在他手下的感觉似曾相识。

“对她来说什么都是工作，”纳蒂亚说，“什么都是计划。每次我跟一个男生走近一点，她就会打听他的家庭条件和财产条件，然后问我要怎么爬得更高，更好，挣到更多钱。我只是想要一个喜欢我这个人的人而已。”

“我就很喜欢你本人，”他说，因为她需要听有人对她这么说，因为阿丽亚娜告诉过她说真相比起谎言更加有力，“我从你出生那天就很喜欢你了。”

后面一句话可能是说谎，但他记得从电话线那头传来的一声哭泣。

她转过身来亲吻他的面颊。她在哭。浴室里的水还在放着。

 

*

 

当他在梳理玛莎的头发的时候有人敲门，他被吓到了，就让两个小女孩往纳蒂亚那边去，然后拿出了自己的箱子。

“是我，美国佬儿，”外面传来了一个男声，沉重而嘶哑，每个音都被酒精拖得长长的，“叶甫根尼。”

雅科夫没有说话。

“是，她是这么说过——跟你讲，白星说你能相信我，但不要喝我给你的任何东西，除非我先喝了一口。”

他的记忆中似乎有什么锁被打开了。

“热尼亚。”他说着打开了门。

这个人与雅科夫记忆中的不一样，或许是因为他喝了许多年酒。但是看上去几个孩子都认识他。阿丽亚娜和阿列克一年会请他去吃几次饭，阿丽亚啧了一声，说他最好不要再花钱去买那种奇怪的饮料了。

“她确实说了不要相信别人。”雅科夫说。

他们从后门出了酒店。纳蒂亚穿着女佣的围裙，戴着一条头巾，而雅科夫把玛莎抱在自己的大腿上。他坚持自己开车，因为他不知道热尼亚身上的酒气是他最近喝了酒还是已经嵌进他的皮肤了。

一个小时后他们来到了山上的一座小屋前。花园里停着四辆黑色的伏尔加，还有两个熟悉的人影。

阿丽亚和玛莎向父亲跑去。阿列克轮流举起了两个小女儿，在空中转圈，直到她们开心地尖叫起来。雅科夫这才意识到她们的鼻子和下颌线条都像他，而他们笑起来也是一样的。

纳蒂亚也下了车。她起初的步子比较迟缓，但后来她就哭着扑进了阿丽亚娜的怀里。她比阿丽亚娜高半个头，但是她抱着她，就像母亲不在了自己就会摔倒一样。

热尼亚进了房子里。雅科夫留在车子旁边，心不在焉地看着防御带。

阿列克带着孩子们进去了。阿丽亚娜走到雅科夫身边。她的脸色不好，他能看清她脸上的每一条皱纹，但她的双眼中是含着笑意的。

“谢谢你照顾她们。”她说，他忽然不记得在听到这句话之前的所有事情了，但那些都不重要了。

“举手之劳。”他说。他想叫她白星的，而她在笑出来以前缩了一下。

“你工作得太久了。进来吧，好好睡一觉。事情基本做完了，等我们回莫斯科的时候，将军就会叫人来接你，来照顾你。是他负责这个事情，而你之后也要帮他处理新的任务。”

他跟着阿丽亚娜走进了房子。他总是跟着阿丽亚娜的。


	4. 故态复萌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怪物与灾难。

在夏天的时候雅科夫从以色列回到了莫斯科，红房子里是一片死寂。唯一的声音来自于伴着静电响声的收音机。他穿过那些走廊，从人们身边走过，他们应该看到他，但是他们都聚集在话筒旁边。

他在楼上找到了阿丽亚娜和阿列克，他们在办公室之间的走廊里。阿丽亚娜靠在大厅里的栏杆上，而阿列克靠在墙上。雅科夫的记忆忽然告诉他，只要他们在同一个房间里，阿列克基本会一直看着阿丽亚娜。

而阿列克看着的是他：“对了，报告。”

雅科夫放松地站着，双手抱胸。他当然听过这事。在机场。从飞行员那里听到的。其中一个飞行员认识联盟十一号的司令官多布洛沃罗斯基。他们都是苏维埃的英雄，他们当然是英雄，每个人都这么说。他们是烈士。在空间站安全地完成一个月的任务以后，他们的返回舱进入大气层的时候烧了起来。

“痛吗？”阿丽亚娜问。她的双手放在膝盖旁边，而在阴影中她看起来年轻了三十岁，完全不像一个四十三岁的女人了，“还是就像睡着一样？”

“我不记得了，”雅科夫坦白，“我没有必要记得。”

“我们也不知道发生了什么。”阿列克说。

“去他妈的，”阿丽亚娜忽然跳了下来，“瞎搞的技术，工人不会干活，其他人都忙着敬礼去了根本没做事。这就是他们搞砸的苏维埃的梦，他们就这么把它搞砸了。”

雅科夫低头看着自己的手指。他的一只手是血肉，另一只手是金属。他的脖子很痛，肌肉僵硬，因为他需要一直硬着脖子来平衡手臂的重量。

“这让我想喝点什么了。”阿丽亚娜说。

阿列克终于转向了她：“你看见什么都想喝东西。”

她向前走了一步，阿列克办公室里透出来的光照在她身上。她的皮肤已经接近灰白了，眼睛周围的阴影似乎要变成流血的伤痕。

“操，”她说，“你走吧。”

她在哭，而雅科夫没敢看阿列克的眼睛。

 

*

 

他后来是向阿列克——卢金少校，他真的不能再想起那些年轻的面容和名字了——做的报告，他们做到三更半夜。最后他已经开始重复地说那些鸡毛蒜皮的细节。比如某条街上砖墙的颜色、经过咖啡馆的时候总是听到的歌、那些穆斯林女性戴着的头巾、东正教犹太人戴着的假发等等。

“他们曾经试过把它们从你脑袋里抹掉，”阿列克说，“我倒是不懂了，你怎么就能说那么多国家都不适合居住。这真是很离谱。”

雅科夫看着那支正在画出一群触手的笔。

“有些人在战后跟他们合作。那些法国人、瑞典人和阿拉伯人。我也搞不懂他们。这就像闭上眼睛祈祷自己不是下一个被做成肥皂的人一样。”

“你的家人死于战争。”雅科夫想了起来。这些是被写在文件里的，他本来不该去看那些文件，但如果他没有可靠的记忆，那么他至少得知道他同事的基本情况。

“俄罗斯的家人在打仗的时候就没了，”阿列克抬起笔，用它敲了敲雅科夫的手臂，“从敌人那里偷东西过来没问题，但是跟敌人合作就有问题了。”

雅科夫皱起眉：“你是说有人背叛了祖国？”

“祖国自己背叛了祖国。”阿列克笑着说，“情况比这个更复杂。我比较喜欢为能够直接保护祖国的机构工作，而卡波夫将军……与我意见相左。”

“红房子。你要离开红房子了。”

阿列克抬起头，雅科夫发现他的声音背叛了他。

“照顾好她。”阿列克说，“照顾好星星。”

雅科夫想了想：“我什么都没听到。”

阿列克用笔敲了敲纸。他开始画一个五角星，就像雅科夫手臂上的那个一样：“你要是仔细看了，就不会忘记。看看那些星星吧。”

雅科夫重复了一遍他说的话。那些牺牲的宇航员也在看着星星吧，他重复的话和他看到的图像盖过了这样的想法。

 

*

 

墙上挂着一幅画，画上本来该有一栋建筑，但是那里什么都没有。画上的抽象图形用粗犷的颜色画作，看起来倒更像是字母。

他踢到了一个罐子，那罐子沿着地板颠簸着滚动。罐子上有一枚拉环，而不是用开罐器打开，这不对，不对不对。

可能就快了。史蒂夫说，他脸上还挂着那个“我都不相信我自己说的但这能让雅沙感觉更好”的笑。然而这确实是史蒂夫会说的话，但史蒂夫不在这里，他需要去找到他，因为他会像他保证过的那样回去。

他发现了更多不对劲的东西，不对经的人和不对劲的建筑，甚至街道的标志都不对。史蒂夫比他个子更小，所以他有时候会消失在人群中，找到近路，在很远的地方招手示意雅沙跟上。跟上。跟上。

从屋顶上看到的景色也不对了。这里同样有罐子，也同样有他叫不出名字的那种话。城市的上空乌云密布，反射着灯光，而他看不见星星了。

星星很重要，在他的旗帜上有星星，只是他记不清楚有多少颗了这不对不对不对。在他躲避的蓝色车门上画着盾牌，但是盾牌上没有星星。它们该有的。星星。和苦橙与香菜的气味。

真是婆婆妈妈。史蒂夫说。史蒂夫会这么说。而雅沙会告诉他女孩子还没这么可怕。或许这就是她们要在这里的原因，或许他们能在华道夫酒店开个茶会然后史蒂夫和卡特和白星会一起开中产阶级的姑娘们的玩笑直到巴基能够靠在墙上笑起来因为他的人都安全了他也安全了。

然而史蒂夫是让他回布鲁克林，而华道夫酒店在公园大道上，所以这地点就得变成博萨特，也就是布鲁克林的华道夫酒店。而他知道它在哪，他们从来都没有变过地方所以就是那里即使它一直都脏兮兮的并且马路对面的格罗夫纳公寓的窗户上还钉着木板。他能走进去，然后他能确信史蒂夫过不了一会就也会走进去，一边拿便宜家具的样式说笑一边为所有行为与服装不相符的人画像，他会让卡特和白星给他摆姿势，胜利和祖国和巴基。

他总会找到一个房间，他总能在那个房间里等他。

 

*

 

混凝土上的血迹在暗淡的灯光下几乎是黑色的。

血汇成了小池，发着光，有人在接近，靴子敲击地面沉重的声音，沉重的织物在空中掠过的声音。一件红军大衣，用灰色的羊毛织成，上面没有任何军衔标记，他们在美国，这不是盗窃，不是贸易，也不是该在他空荡荡的头脑里回响着的东西。

他有一部分还存在着，没有被抹去，因为这一部分对于那些冗长的不敬想法依旧十分赞赏，这些想法从文学到科学再到莫斯科最破败的贫民窟。在他的脑海里，夜空总是布满了星星的。

“我该崩了你们的，你们所有人，”那个女人说，“我派了三十个人去找一个士兵，然后你们就把他弄成了这样。你们以为我叫你们是做什么？”

她身边的男人穿着很便宜的鞋子，那鞋子的材料是仿皮的。他很小心地避开地上的血迹。

“他不服从命令。”他说，“而他也不记得为什么他不服从了。”

“所以你们觉得揍他就能让他服从？或者让他想起什么？”

那个人耸了耸肩：“我打狗的时候，狗就听话了。”

她的叹息很轻，但很无奈：“打狗也没用，你这个帝国主义的走狗。从我的视线里滚出去。”

门关上了，之后她说的第一个词就是“雅沙”。她不停地重复着这个词，一边把他反过来，抚摸着他。她的双手十分柔软，脸上已经没有了生气的征兆，而她现在的表情很适合她。她不会伤害他。她是他记得的第一个不会伤害他的人。

“跟我说说话吧，”她说，“说什么都好，告诉我你在想什么。”

“星星。”他不确定他用的是不是正确的语言，但她肯定懂了，因为她笑了。

“讲一讲星星吧。”

“我看着星星。我在往下掉。星星很好。掉下去不好。”

“我叫什么？”

“星星。”他重新说了一遍，“星星。”

她将他的头放在自己的大腿上，她的大衣下面是一条棕色和绿色的裙子，它们刷刷作响，那材料是对丝绸的拙劣模仿。

“你的大衣不对，”他说，“是俄罗斯产的。对任务不好。”

她梳理着他的头发：“我刚刚还在想你会不会注意到。你能动一下你的左手吗？举起你的手指？”

有一声金属与金属摩擦的声音，但那并不痛。

“现在把它放下来，很好，再说一遍你的名字，你的名字和我教你的数字。”

“雅科夫·伊万诺维奇·巴尔斯基，”这一块很简单，同时在他的思想中有哪个房间被打开了，有声音在里面回响着，“三？”

她的手指在他的头皮上画着圈。她很安静，很有耐心，他想起他曾经见过的一幅画，一只梦魇站在床头板上，等着掐死睡着的人。

“二。”他撑着说。

医用的刀具，小圆眼镜，光，他痛恨的一个声音。

“五。”

一个掉在漆黑的建筑里的操纵杆之间的男人，他的胸口有一个洞，里面冒出血沫来。

“五。”

动脉炸开，有闪光，撕裂了人的白色闪光。

“七——”

“够了，”那名女性说，“够了，雅沙，回到我身边来，你不会想再回到那里去的，对吧？”

他弱弱地哼了一声表示反抗。

“留在我身边，你不会回到过去的。留在我身边，不要告诉其他人你在这里看到了什么，你在美国看到了什么。当你起来的时候，就把你的记忆扔在地板上。”

“起来。”他空洞地重复着。

“等会再起来。”她按着他肩上的肌肉，舒缓他关节错位的疼痛，“在你把它扔掉以前，跟我讲讲吧。如果你不记得了，就不要勉强，只要告诉我那里发生了什么就好，在达拉斯，在你解决掉那个议员以后？”

他张开嘴，又闭上，这么重复了几次，文字才到了他嘴边。她说不要急，所以他用了英语——这些文字是英语的。

“任务。完成了任务。在他的房子里。记忆。”

“什么记忆？”她说英语的时候有口音，但他能听懂。

“纸牌。愚蠢的纸牌。史蒂夫很讨厌它们。我——肿起来了，他们肿起来了。”

“记忆，”她同意了，“我看到了这些卡片，我立刻就来了。我很担心你。”

他花了很久，但还是伸出了手，碰到了她的手臂。她转过身，靠着墙。

“没有去布鲁克林的火车，”他说，“所有的车都去芝加哥。”

“布鲁克林。”她催促道。

“空的。我保证过。我保证过要回去。”

她的手指继续梳着他的头发：“这些都是你脑中的鬼魂。你看到的都是幻觉，雅沙。它们把你困在了美国的火车和建筑之间，但是在美国，没有人会关心钱以外的东西。有些美国人在跟我们合作，与他们自己的国家为敌。为了钱，他们可以叛国，这难道不疯狂吗？”

他重复着在脑中回荡的字句：“与敌人合作是错误的。”

“除非我们已经要赢了而他们已经输了，”她把手按在他的眼睛上，直到他又看见了星星，“你和他们说话了吗？”

“没有，我只是看着他们。”

“很好，你是个很好的情报人员，雅沙。现在你需要站起来，站起来，跟着我走，然后杀掉伤害你的人。他们太蠢了，不配活着。”

他只想说一句话，他只能说这一句话。

“是，白星。”

 

*

 

会议被安排在市政厅前面，天色很暗，但是冰场边已经聚集了成百上千人。雅科夫已经习惯于将自己化作鬼魂——那些记忆很遥远，但是很固执——而阿丽亚娜在他出发之前给他做了已给彻底的检查。那件毛边大衣是巴黎产的。她说那顶毡帽太冷了，但他知道这是为他好，让他能够更快地进入他要扮演的守门人的角色。

她带着巨大的彩色眼镜用来盖住她的伤疤。他戴着手套，让她挽着他的手以稳定步伐。公园的小道上各处都结着零碎的冰。

他看到他们在广场那头交换情报。那个人又是个天杀的美国人，是个金发的瘦子，脸上一直挂着笑。他的面颊骨与他的眼睛让人有点眼熟，但是他下颌的线条与微笑是陌生的。

那个人又拿出一根香烟，然后开始找一枚打火机，但是他的动作太小心了，似乎是经过排练的一样。他是这一行里的人，但他不是专家。雅科夫看不见任何武器，这就意味着他是安全的。

那个人又往前走了两步，他的眼神几乎是完全自然的，直到他看到了雅科夫：“劳驾，请问有打火机吗？”

阿丽亚娜摸了摸大衣的口袋：“你要是好好问的话，我说不定有呢。”

“一位穿着红衣服的女士，为什么我对您有打火机丝毫不感到惊讶呢？”

他们的德语口音很相像，并不地道，而比起维也纳的德语更像柏林的德语。雅科夫不知道是不是所有的间谍都这么说话，还是说其他间谍也和他学习英语一样学习的德语。

那个人伸出了他的手：“我叫乔·特纳。”

阿丽亚娜戴着红色的手套。雅科夫看着那个男人的脸色，他知道阿丽亚娜握他的手握得很紧。

“你叫，”她说，“亚历山大·古德温·皮尔斯。你三十六岁。你从耶鲁毕业以后就就在国务院工作，而在这期间你有一半时间在神盾局。你有个十六岁的女儿和两名前妻，而你不会跟我讨价还价。”

他只是慢慢地眨了眨眼睛：“我该如何称呼您？”

“白星。”她说。

他听到这个名字的时候缩了一下，而他的眼睛就转向了雅科夫：“我在纽约的事情里听过这个名字。去挽救他的时候。我在上一份报告里见到过这个。”

“他们拖了后腿，”阿丽亚娜说，“他们什么都干不好。”

雅科夫带着她，和皮尔斯一起走出了冰场的栏杆。她还靠在雅科夫身上，这样他们就会走的很慢，皮尔斯也能跟上。

“我被授权来讨论那件意外，”皮尔斯说，“然后来做一些善后工作。关于禁止在美国的土地上用那件武器的事情。”

“讨论？”她问。

他笑了，走到她另一边：“我相信讨论可以解决很多问题。我们的组织在过去七年以内做了很多事情，而在那之前——相信你也意识到了那件武器是我们的一个人设计的。”

“丢了的原型，”她耸起一边肩膀，“那真是很残忍。我听说那个设计师已经死了。”

皮尔斯的眼神转了转，在夜晚公园的黑暗中几不可见。阿丽亚娜直直地看着前方。雅科夫没有，而他将这个怪罪于记忆，他过一会要和阿丽亚娜说起这事。

“他老了。他是将我们的创意保存下来的一个人。现在我们要进行新的行动了。”

“一个新的领导，”阿丽亚娜说，“然而他还是走不出疯子的神话。”

“我们也在想办法创造新的神话，”他笑得更开了，“难道你的人民不能证明这一点吗？人可不能平等，因为只要你不看着人民，他们就会起内讧，腐败和敛聚钱财。他们需要有人看着，他们需要有人给他们制定法律。这就是你在做的，这也是我们想对全世界做的，让这个世界更安全，更好。这就是我们要合作的原因。”

阿丽亚娜转头看向雅科夫。她的微笑告诉他她正在打算从大衣里的四把武器里抽出一把来。

“我们不会再在美国的土地上使用那件武器，”她说，“如果这是间谍先生本人的意愿。”

皮尔斯的笑容消失了：“胡扯。这是世界的未来，你不能把个人原因算在里面。你是不是还要问一把枪它会不会开火？”

“我不为枪服务，我为我的人民服务。你在讲看守人，但你实际上在说权力。你想统治世界。”

“难道你们不想？”他又耸耸肩，“全世界一半的战争里都有你们的人，然后你跟我说这跟权力一点关系都没有。”

“那是为了创建一个更好的世界。”

他又笑了：“你看，这不是跟我——”

“为人民创造的更好的世界，”她说，“一个公正，公平的世界。一个不需要控制的世界。一个人们可以自己决定什么对他们最好的世界。而不是一所监狱。如果建立这个世界要弄脏我们的双手，那就这样吧，但是我们最后是要把双手洗干净的。”

皮尔斯解脱地笑了：“我也希望我们的手能是干净的。我觉得我们说的是同一件事，只不过我们的世界观不太一样。听着，我不想跟你们吵架。我想保证我们能够继续合作，不再发生像纽约那次那样的事情。我当时在场，他们做的事情根本不能说是人能做的。”

阿丽亚娜笑了。她靠在雅科夫身上，而雅科夫搂住她。

“那总是人类在做，”她说，“扣下扳机的总是人吧。”

“有的时候枪也会走火，”皮尔斯看起来有些困惑，但他依旧笑着，“这就是原因吗？在那之后你有没有什么目标武器？能够卖回美国的那种？”

“你被吓到了吗？”阿丽亚娜问，“在纽约的时候？”

“它让我觉得我很幸运。我一直都是做文字工作，”他停顿了下，“或者是在公园里与美丽的女士约会。”

她笑了：“雅沙，打断他的手指。”

雅科夫只打断了皮尔斯的左手，这样不会引人注目，只会引起疼痛。他把他的右手罩在皮尔斯的嘴上直到他不再尖叫了，阿丽亚娜对他赞赏地点了点头。

“这个扶着你的人是冬日战士，”皮尔斯短促而尖锐地喘着气，阿丽亚娜说，“如果我要他这么做的话，他就可以打断你身上的每一根骨头，再把你每一件内脏都掏出来，一件一件地，只留下让你能活着，能感到疼痛的部分。”

她的指尖拂过皮尔斯的下颌，将他的嘴角往上提，摆出一个笑容。

“但他不会就因为我管着他这么做，虽然我确实管着他。他也不会因为他是我的朋友而这么做，虽然他确实是我的朋友。他会这么做，是因为我们有相同的信仰。这就是你们的组织的问题。你们把一个疯子的信仰保留了四年，让他在你珍贵的神盾局里面到处刮擦扭动，而现在左拉死了，你们就剩下一小撮极端自我主义者和精神病。他们可不是什么能构思出大事的人。”

“我们有力量。”皮尔斯挣扎着说。他的肌肉紧绷着，但他没有挣扎。

“我有他。”她说。“这就是将军的消息了。如果你们觉得你们有力量，能够威胁我们，如果你们背叛我们，那么你们就会发现，你们一辈子都逃不出阴影。而在某一天，这些阴影中的一个就会是他。你以为我们是为他自己安排他的任务吗？指着他然后开火？我想着的是更大的事情。我觉得你也应该把思维放宽点。”

雅科夫放开了他，皮尔斯抬头看着他。他的眼中有恐惧，还有一种小男孩在玩具店里的好奇与贪婪。

“你踩到了一块冰，”阿丽亚娜说，“摔倒了，真是不走运呢。”

他们就把他扔在黑暗中。雅科夫在冰场旁边给阿丽亚娜买了热葡萄酒，她的脸上又重新有了颜色。

“我以前是直接把这种人打死的，”她说，“那会容易多了。”

 

*

 

他们在市中心坐的巴士上有很多穿着制服的老兵，他们制服上的勋章摇晃着。他们是从胜利游行回家的，而胜利游行通常伴随着畅饮伏特加。他将嘴唇贴近了瓶子，听他们讲故事。他不知道他会不会有自己的故事，那些战争的故事。这便是这样的日子——一个胜利日。

五月的阳光还照在接上，但是红房子里的光都来自于人造的灯。每一台收音机都被调到了同一个频道，里面传来胜利的游行与歌声。除了将军，他几乎不认识队伍里的人，但是这种轻快的情绪意味着他能很轻松地就在楼上找到阿丽亚娜。

她蹲在走廊的顶上，那里的装饰很奇怪，或许墙上曾经有过照明灯，但是现在那里只剩下斑驳的涂料了。她拿着一根香烟，烟几乎要抽完了，而她昂着头，看着天花板。

当他到她身边的时候，他看到她在哭。

“任务完成？”她哑着嗓子问。

“任务完成。”他确认到。他犹豫着伸出手去抚摸她的肩膀，这感觉就像是记忆一般。

“我还是走不出来，”她说，“二十年了。”

“三十年。今天是三十年纪念日。”

“三十年，”她说，“我们没有做错。我们打仗是对的。我是说，我们在跟一个疯子打架，那家伙想要烧毁全世界，而任何一个打他的人都是正义的。那个时候我们都不用在乎谁以前是哪一派的。”

“后来就不是这样了吧。”他猜测道。

“没有什么后来还是这样，”她握住了他的手，“没有什么永恒，雅沙。”

她转过身，他能看到她军服上的名牌。他皱了皱眉，而她笑了，也看向了自己的胸口，她笑得比哭还要苦涩。

“我们昨天离的婚。他们今天就给了我新的制服。幸好这是胜利日，我可以喝一天的酒。”

他在这一次醒来以后都没有再见到阿列克，但脑海中的记忆被唤起了，阿丽亚娜在那些记忆中一直是微笑着的。

“那家伙瞎了眼。”

“可能瞎了眼的是我，”她哭得上气不接下气，“二十年。我已经老了，雅沙。我是个老女人了，我浪费了三十年。”

“你没有浪费时间，”他说，“你想想，你有你的女儿们。而你他妈是整个克格勃最好的心理学家。”

她向前靠，拥抱他。而他利用了这个机会把她抱下了走廊，她甚至没有打他，只是戳了戳他的胸口。

“你带了我在伦敦买的东西吗？”

“芭比舞者和大号乐高德宝套装，”他说。纳蒂亚的女儿已经四岁了，她的儿子两岁，他们都是外婆掌心的宝贝，“在你的办公室里。”

“谢谢你。我现在得去喝杯酒。”

在楼下人们还在畅饮这伏特加，而到了黄昏时分，音乐就变成了现代的音乐。红房子里的科学家和特工们都瘫软下来，估计已经烂醉如泥了。雅科夫转了四次才能找到阿丽亚娜，她那时和将军说完了话。在卡波夫离开以前，他甚至对雅科夫点了点头表示赞许。

“这位女士跳舞吗？”他问。

她大笑着递给他一瓶酒：“我才没看见什么女士！”

“嘿，今天是胜利日。陪这士兵跳一支舞吧。”

“你这建议瞎扯，”她说，“但我似乎总是选不对舞伴。”

他在下一首曲开始的时候扶住了她的手臂，那首歌很快，似乎在唱着什么穿越联盟。她在转圈的时候大笑着，然后搂住了他的脖子。

“我觉得我没事，”她说，“只要我还笑得出来，我就没事。”

“你还能跳舞。”他坚持道。

当她笑起来的时候他又想起了一段记忆，一位年轻得多的女士朝他扔了纸团，而他帮一位穿着中尉制服的英俊年轻人追求她。他将这段记忆和他在伦敦想起的那些、从机场离开的时候想起的那些、和经过美国大使馆时看到旗子想起的那件记忆归为一类。他将她拉近了，他能闻到她身上的香气。橙子和香菜和伏特加。

“你真他妈是个高贵的女人，不管别人怎么说，都滚他的蛋去吧，兄弟。”

她忽然僵硬了，然后一下子扬起了头。她的眼睛在黑暗的室内睁大了，它们周围的线条混合着愤怒与欢喜。

当她推着他的胸口的时候，他就把她放开了。她在摇晃，摸索着并不在身边的枪。而他不记得他说了什么。他甚至不记得他该用的语言，或者是那种熟悉的香气，那种气味应该像火药与炮油。白厅下面的建筑在射程范围内，另一位女性，更高，更强壮，更年轻，她的面容被画在指南针的盖子上。

一位穿着红裙子的女性。

那位女性的脸又变成了阿丽亚娜的。阿丽亚娜还在看着他，虽然她在和一位科学家说话，她细白的手挽着科学家的手臂。在他们周围，窃窃私语就像湖中的涟漪一样散开来。

“白星，”他说，“星星，帮帮我？”

她点点头，维持着眼神交流。

四个人从后门抓住了他，他被扔到地上，面前不远就是一个空瓶，手上扎进了一块碎玻璃，他背上的针扎的太深了，太痛了，即使他想要表现得乖一些，他还是哼哼了出来。

他向前一踢腿，跳了起来，制服他的人散开了。

收音机还在播放着什么。我住在苏维埃。他的手上沾着血。

“睡吧。”阿丽亚娜说。她背靠着墙，手里握着一个破碎的瓶子。

他能感到寒冰涌入他的血管。他跪在她脚下，她脚下是安全的。

“是，白星。”他说，然后世界便成了一片漆黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于联盟11号的资料：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soyuz_11  
> 冬兵在布鲁克林散步是漫画梗，参照Brubaker Captain America run, #11  
> 乔•特纳是罗伯特•雷德福特在《秃鹰72小时》里扮演的人物的名字。  
> 阿丽亚娜见皮尔斯的时候穿着的大衣：http://www.corbisimages.com/stock-photo/rights-managed/0000101397-001/givenchy-autumnwinter-19731974-collection


	5. 任务撤回

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这条路走到了头。

走廊的墙上挂着一个玻璃展示柜，里面是新闻剪辑。乌克兰粮食产量再创新高，戈尔巴乔夫同志致以崇高敬意。

他一遍一遍地读那些新闻剪贴，让面前男人的声音嵌进他的脑子。他不知道这是不是在他每次醒来的时候都会听到的一份写好了的台词，这些信息渗入他的眼皮，进入到他的大脑中，填满了冰冻睡眠在上面留下的空洞。

“你的代号叫做冬日战士。”那个人说。

“但你又说我叫巴尔斯基。”

“冬日战士是计划的名字，”那个男人笑了，他没有做自我介绍，但是他的胸牌上写着别佐科夫。他大概四十岁，深色头发，留着小胡子，“雅科夫，伊万诺维奇，你在俄罗斯的冬天为我们作战，就在那个冬天我们打败了我们的敌人。”

雅科夫思索了一阵。他几乎什么都记不清了，而那个人告诉他的事情更少，但他可以用他的智慧（逻辑上的，和战场上的）来把事情连接起来。

“我的任务是什么？”

这似乎是应该说的话，因为那个男人松了一口气，点了点头，才去拿了一个文件夹。里面夹着的文件有很多不同的种类——习惯，联系人，族谱——翻过了这些文件，他才看到一张照片。

照片上的女人约莫六十岁，她的皮肤上写满了岁月和烟酒，颧骨投下深重的阴影。她的头发已经发灰了，被烫过，棕色的眼睛盯着照相机，眼神似乎在挑衅着什么，她的嘴唇很丰满。她的两颊很空，或许是掉了一些后槽牙。她的军服上没有军衔，但是资料上说她是一位上校。

“她曾经是红房子最高级的心理学家，”别佐科夫说，“大概在六年以前，她被派去设计一个新的项目，来训练最完美的间谍。她做出了整个计划，因为她有很多年都在推广这个了——找到空白的材料，然后保证这些材料又有能力，又有决心去做正确的事情。”

“空白的材料？”雅科夫问。

“小孩子。精挑细选过的，其中有很多都是严选过的家长的孩子，由试管培养出来，再由其他的女性生下。负责生物技术部分的是其他人，而他忽然就觉得他老板的各项指标和生育记录——你也看到了，她的三个女儿都大学毕业，成绩也都很好——很适合黑寡妇计划了。”

“她对生孩子来说太老了。”

别佐科夫耸耸肩：“他们还是就这么做了。孩子的父亲比她小三十岁，是个芭蕾舞者。我听说她那会在跟他交往，或者在这之后才跟他交往的，这都无所谓。那个小姑娘是去年生的，她完全就是这个料子，她被放在育婴堂里，然后就开始上校搞的那个教化项目了。她们一岁的时候就开始了，”他解释道，“现在年龄最大的女孩子们五岁，而她们可以一边背着普希金的诗一边把你的头拧下来。我不是医生具体不是很懂，但他们告诉我这个小孩子在基因上可能是她们之中最强的。”

雅科夫点点头。他没有想更多的东西。

“什么都好，什么都正常，没有危险信号。上校一直待在育婴堂，她似乎很喜欢小孩子。六周以前她忽然和那个孩子一起消失了。我当时就在育婴堂的另一边，所以他们把我也拉进这个事情来了。我发现还有一些文件失踪了，钱被取走了一些，电脑上的资料也被抹掉了。她肯定盘算了很久，从那个孩子一出生估计就开始了。”

“我就要去把她带回来？”他问。

“你的任务是把那个小孩带回来。国家在她身上投了很多钱。你要毫发无伤地把她带回来。而上校——我们已经预想到了一些额外的损伤。”

雅科夫合上了文件夹。

“我自己也在找她，”别佐科夫说，“她也没有什么家人能找到了。第一任丈夫死了，第二任十年前离婚了，她和女儿们还有联系，但是她从来不说工作上的事，也从来没有说过再见。她有一串情人，都在让她感到厌烦的时候就被甩了。她喝酒，但每个人都喝酒。我的记录里关于她的每一项都是死胡同，我希望你能做得更好。”

他抬起头：“你话没说完吧。”

别佐科夫扯了扯他的小胡子：“她在这里呆了四十年。比现在在这里的任何人都要长久。我只希望你能和你的档案上写的一样厉害。你得有那么厉害才能赢过阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜。”

 

*

 

当雅科夫拿着这份文件的时候，他对目标的了解显然比对自己的了解还要多了。

而对于他自己，他只知道他是在别佐科夫和他的手下花了四周搜寻无果后才被委任这项任务的，而在这之前，他们花了很多钱和很长时间把他被从冰柜里拽出来。这也就意味着他的任务记录肯定比他们的更好，他肯定会比他们更厉害。

他大概只能去相信这份文件里的记载。他不能相信别佐科夫的结论，如果它们是对的，他就根本不会听到它们了。

这些记载里缺少了关于阿丽亚娜的下落的线索。她的外貌倒是很容易伪装成别人，而她的地位意味着她可以很轻易地伪造材料。他们检查了所有的国际航班，让所有的保安提起十二分警惕，但即使她没有借着走私犯穿越边境线——而如果真的是这样他可能就要更依靠别人而不是手上的文件了——他也有一千七百万平方公里的土地需要搜寻。

他手下有六七个人，都是跃跃欲试的少尉和中尉，他们看起来比他年轻，所以考虑到冷冻睡眠，他们应该比他年轻许多。他开始在脑子里叫他们男孩了。

他让这些男孩在苏里科夫学院门口等他，他们受到了在建筑门口抽烟的学生们的一致注意。他在文件记载的地方找到了雕塑室，房间里有一个素描本和一扇窗，这已经足够让他做出伪装来。他的手指自动地握住了铅笔，就像他知道怎么画画一样。

阿丽亚娜的小女儿正在做泥塑，那是一件半尺寸模型，她正在往上加铝箔。这件雕塑非常引人注目——它不是那种官方的纪念作品。那是件稻草人雕像，做成了一个在地上爬行的女人的样子，她身下的地面闪着光，它们或许是地雷，也可能是雪或者星星。

一群女孩子下楼来把她们的玛莎老师拉去喝咖啡，一边叽叽喳喳说着门口开着黑车来的帅气小伙子们，雅科夫凑上前去看这座雕像。

她没有眼睛，雕塑的眼窝是空着的。

“她不知道她的母亲在哪。”男孩子们把车开走的时候，他这么对他们说。

 

*

 

在材料的记录里有这么三个人，关于他们自己的材料都是厚厚的一沓。

他在车里翻开了那个死去的男人的材料。他盯着那张照片看了很久。里奥尼德·康斯坦丁诺维奇·加里宁的眼睛是北方人的浅色，嘴唇很薄。在死去三十年后，他的照片里的眼神似乎也在说着他认出了雅科夫。

照片不会动，雅科夫对自己说，照片不会吐血。

这份文件很厚，但它依旧没有告诉雅科夫什么。加里宁在战前的工作就做得相当完美，他给拉夫连提夫·贝利亚做了五年的私人秘书。他获得过许多奖章，其中有些来自红军——列宁诺，斯摩棱斯克，格罗德诺——另外一些则来自内务人民委员部，这些包括四次发现和制止暴动与三次抓住地方间谍。他在之后不久被派去了红房子，紧接着又是一串模范工作。这份文件将里奥尼德·康斯坦丁诺维奇的死描述为一件实验中的武器的暴走。

雅科夫仔细地做了笔记。虽然他很怀疑阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜会不会回到她已经去世了三十年的第一任丈夫的居住地，但他还是派了其中一个男孩去调查开往穆尔曼斯克的火车与飞机。

 

*

 

那家芭蕾教室里弥漫着汗水和地板蜡的气味，它们让雅科夫想起了军事训练。他像对待那些能让他想起过去的其他东西一样，把这种既视感抛在了脑后的迷雾中。

失踪的女孩的父亲正在一间大房间里做训练后的扫除，大概是作为助教的任务之一。墙上有镜子，雅科夫不可能在不被注意到的情况下就接近他，但他没想到那个人居然脸上带着微笑地，主动走来了。

“嘿，我就是——让我想想，”那个人把手上的抹布折了三道，将它挂在栏杆上，才伸出手来，“帕维尔。你是雅科夫·伊万诺维奇，对吧？”

雅科夫点点头，一边在脑海里梳理这个人的信息。二十九岁，在莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团任职，同时也在这里做了两个月助教，除去其中有四个月在与阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜交往并且捐献出基因以外，他和安全部门没有任何关系。对黑寡妇计划毫不知情。

“阿丽亚娜有一张你的照片，”帕维尔说，“我猜那是场庆功舞会吧——你穿着美国军服，从敌人身上剥下来的？你那会头发更短，她说你在工作上帮了她，说你们是好朋友。”

雅科夫发出一声含糊的声音。他觉得他如果想在自己的记忆里找到什么信息的话，他的要求也会被否认的。

“她出什么事了吗？我是说，有人来找过我，但我真的什么都不知道。”帕维尔转过身去看着镜子，他的头发很短，几乎贴着头皮，但是它们在下午的阳光中闪着红色，“她认识我妈，你知道的。在斯大林格勒认识的，呃，我是说在斯大林格勒还在打仗的时候。”

“你记得她最近跟你说了什么吗？”雅科夫斟酌着字句问道。

帕维尔摇了摇头。“我在胜利日以后就再也没看到她了。她那天来我妈坟前，敬她酒。”

 

*

 

雅科夫在办公室——这里的构造让雅科夫有些好奇，或许红房子以前是一间工厂呢？——又拿起了他母亲的档案。他母亲叫做露德米拉·帕夫洛芙娜，近两年刚刚去世。他在脑海中掠过的幻象里看到了当时的场景：一条肃穆的队伍，人们穿着黑色，一列墓碑，还有一位女士，从他身边经过去握住死者哀悼着的儿子的手。在他的想象中，阿丽亚娜·弗拉德米罗夫娜闻起来像苦橙和香菜。

下一份材料是一位杰出的克格勃成员的。材料的封面在闪光：当阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇·卢金晋升成为将军的时候，这份材料肯定就换了封面了。雅科夫能从他的材料里看出的甚至比从加里宁的材料里看出的还要少，但是它们能告诉他，阿列克山大是一位非常有能力的人。他有些好奇为什么他和阿丽亚娜·弗拉德米罗夫娜的婚姻维持了二十年。

雅科夫将这张脸放入记忆中。高颧骨，深色的眼睛和混入了一丝灰色的深色头发。危险。不要接近。

他决定把这最后一份材料搁置一会。已经够晚了，他可以去找他的下一个目标了。

 

*

 

他在一家喧闹的，由修理店改造成的摇滚俱乐部找到了她。他让他的男孩们在门口等他，那些朋克青年和学生给他们的眼色已经足够令人不舒服了。雅科夫知道怎么融进人群中，而他的美式英语也能让女孩子们微笑起来，这些女孩子唱着他没有听过的歌曲。

阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜的长女扶着一杆麦克风，正在为在她面前争吵的两个男人哈哈大笑。雅科夫怀疑他们甚至根本听不到其他人在说什么，但这无法阻止她不停地梳理自己的头发，也妨碍不了那两个男人不停地摆出不同的姿势。他觉得他们可能是学生，他们很年轻，喝得烂醉，乡下来的男孩子，他们只能听到这些几个月以前被禁止的音乐，他们除了这名女性腿上穿着的美国牛仔裤以外什么都看不到。

娜德杰塔比她面前的男孩要老，但是在昏暗的灯光下她看起来似乎根本不到三十岁，也不是三个孩子的母亲。她的短头发被染成了稻草金色，与继承自她父亲的眼睛颜色如出一辙。里奥尼德·康斯坦丁诺维奇·加里宁在照片上戴着一顶军帽，雅科夫怀疑他的头发也是金色的。但是娜德杰塔蜷起来的样子里没有任何一点军旅生活的痕迹，她的动作里有一种漫不经心的优雅，她似乎很享受面前的两个男孩似乎要打起来的情景。

她和六个月前拍下的照片一点都不一样，那个时候她躺在医院的床上，浑身是血，毫无知觉。雅科夫想去找她那时的情人的档案，但别佐科夫耸肩的动作已经说明了一切。娜德杰塔可能是一位狂热的音乐爱好者，平时做点翻译为生，但她同样也是两位克格勃的高级官员的女儿，一位将军的继女。他不知道她的出身和她现在在这里假装自己是一个学生，而不是在家带孩子有没有关系。

雅科夫挠了挠头发。他不可能在这片嘈杂中问娜德杰塔什么，但是把她带出去应该不难。假装成一位迷路的美国人：她毕竟也是这里仅有的几位能说英语（而不仅仅是唱歌）的人之一。搂住她：她肯定很冷。不要看她用浓妆盖住的伤疤。叫她纳蒂亚。

然后他脑中的碎片忽然自己拼起来了。就在这里，在这片嘈杂的音乐中，这种放荡不羁的生活与脸上明显作为反抗而存在的伤疤中，她正在经历一场持续了二十年的青春反叛期。她不会知道她母亲在什么地方，她恨她，他明白的。

他转身，然后就看见了一双棕色的眼睛。一瞬间他的本能感到了危险，左臂的金属绷紧起来，然后他就认出了她的身高，她深色的头发和光滑的肌肤。

阿列克珊德拉·卢金娜，玛莎的姐姐，纳蒂亚的妹妹。她有着她母亲的眼睛和她父亲随和的笑容。她抓住他的肩膀，就把他拖出了人群，向门的方向走去。他们的脚步都跟随着音乐的节奏，这种一致性是经由长年的情报训练得来的。从外行人的视角来看，他们或许是真的在跳舞。

“雅科夫·伊万诺维奇，”等他们走出了最吵闹的地方的时候，她说，“阿列克说你又被激活了。”

阿列克就是阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇，她的父亲。雅科夫不记得他在什么地方读到过她更喜欢被称作阿丽亚而不是萨沙了。他最后才看她的档案，而她的档案也只不过是阿列克的档案中的一些附注，二十六岁，中尉，隶属克格勃。

“你来找你姐姐？”他忽然说。

她点点头：“她答应回家的。孩子们在等她。”

“她还好吗？”他问，“出院以后？阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜离开以后？”

阿丽亚笑了，她向前靠在他身上。她一条手臂搭在他的肩上，刚好放在夹克下的金属与血肉的连接处：“她正在恢复，她只是要个人来照顾她。这一直是阿列克和我在做，阿列克也在路上了。”

“别人开始担心阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜了。我也在担心。”

“她不会有事的，她是颗星星。”

她的话里有什么东西——星星，星星——引起了他头脑中的剧烈疼痛。他全身冰冷，身上都是冷汗，他向后退，让人群把他推开，以至于她追不上他。

 

*

 

他回到红房子以后就带着他的材料爬上了走廊最高的一根横梁。体力运动让他能够平静呼吸。他在这里，他现在在这里，他还有任务要完成。

他在阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜的材料中找到了答案，那几页他第一遍并没有看。白星，贝拉娅·兹维达（Belaya Zvezda），这是她在斯大林格勒保卫战中的名字。她起初是一位狙击手的侦查员，在他被敌人射杀后就拿起了他的枪。她起初在团队里没有什么实际作用，她的狙击枪就跟她人一样高，但是她直到冬天都在英勇作战，杀掉了至少六十名敌人。档案里甚至还有一张照片，照片上有两个女孩正在尝试摆出征兵海报上的姿势，其中一个人是个小孩子，背着一把狙击枪，而另一位少女稍微高一些，年长一些，穿着坦克连的制服。阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜和露德米拉·帕夫洛芙娜。

“这里的男孩不会懂的。”——他是在什么地方听过这句话的来着？

然后他听到了一些其他的声音。一间办公室里传来了电话铃响，现在已经过了午夜，而这一层没有灯光。这通电话可能很重要。一次联络，还是一项任务？反正它肯定是一件需要处理的东西。

他稍微用了点力就打开了锁。这是一间报告室，无人使用，布满灰尘。在这些灰尘之下，那部电话是红色的。

“你好。”他拿起听筒。

“是你，美国佬，很好啊。”

他不记得那个声音了，他不应该记得那个声音了。在他的想象里这个声音的主人应该有锋利的眼神，高耸的颧骨，留着正在变成灰色的，弗拉基米尔·伊里奇·列宁式的小胡子。

“我是卡波夫。你还记得我吗？”

雅科夫记起了他读过的所有东西。瓦西里·卡波夫，陆军准将，于红房子1946年创立以来直到两年前他退休都管理着这里。阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜一直以来的顶头上司，也是1971年阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇去另一个部门以前他的顶头上司。

“将军同志。”他说。

“很好，很好。这么说他们把你从冰柜里拽出来去找阿丽亚娜了？”

“我读到你已经退休了。”

电话那边传来一阵笑声：“你别读到什么就信什么。他们现在把我扔到了黎巴嫩，还不让我闲下来。我想把你也带走的，但阿丽亚娜说我照顾不好你。真是遗憾，你肯定会喜欢这里的。太阳又好，也没什么事情做。”

“听上去非常令人愉快，”雅科夫不经大脑就说，“你和阿丽亚娜还有联系吗？”

他没有把她的姓也一起说出来，她的姓已经让帕维尔和阿丽亚都感到疑惑了。不管阿丽亚娜是谁，他们肯定都是直接以名字称呼对方的。

“有时候，三不五时。我和她还有其他人都有联系。听着，你不会真的在找她吧？你知道找她的人一般会怎么样。”

“怎么样？”

又是那种笑声：“横尸雪地。她总是这样，但她从来没背叛过国家，”停顿，“她是我见过的第二忠诚于祖国的人，第一是阿列克。所以不管她做什么。她都不会出格。”

“她已经搞出问题了。”雅科夫小心地说。

“我听说了。那只是她的私事。会让人死在雪地里的私事，但她知道私事和公事的界限。她告诉过你她在斯大林格勒怎么当上狙击手的吗？”

他摇了摇头，然后才意识到这个男人看不见他：“没有，将军。”

“她是个孤儿，营地里的兵觉得她长得好看。她那会十四岁，打完仗就十五岁了。她想要帮忙，所以他们就让他给一个狙击手带路，他很厉害，但是不熟悉城市地形，她很熟悉。他们搭档得很好，直到另一个德国的狙击手一枪打中了他的头。我后来问她我为什么要继续训练她的时候，她告诉我她怎么去复仇了。她直接爬到了德军阵营去了，找到了那个人，对着他打了一枪，这样他就知道她其实是来复仇的了。然后她拿了他的枪，转身就打起了德国人。”

“能力过硬，”雅科夫说，他忽然觉得自己其实是在引用电话线那头的男人的话，“但是六个月以前那事可不好。”

“也没那么坏，”卡波夫说，“在斯大林格勒没人盘查她是因为他们都认为她是他们的小妹妹。而现在……我退休了，阿列克没有，埃德温没有，她在到处都有熟人。这就很重要了，一个人总得有些熟人的。”

“你在给我下命令吗？”

“是给你建议，”又是那个笑声，“阿丽亚娜经常对我这么说，她说你更听建议而不是命令。而现在你要报答她了，她做你的守护天使做了三十五年。所以你想想吧，美国佬，你跟我的男孩们谈过，你跟阿列克和埃德温和其他所有人都讲过。我们可以协调一下这件事情。”

“将军同志，我理解。”

那边挂断了电话，卡波夫没有在听了。比起为什么卡波夫能精准地在这个时间打电话过来，雅科夫更好奇为什么卡波夫能精准地定位到这间屋子。阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇——阿列克——或者阿丽亚肯定已经向卡波夫通报了他们见到了他和他的反应。难道他焦虑的时候就会有来这里的习惯吗？

还是说这是她的习惯？

这又是个会指向过去的想法了。过去。这些事情总是和过去有关的，它们总是重复，轮回，走向最开始。

他用这部电话呼叫了他手下的男孩们。他需要一份飞往伏尔加格勒的航班的时间表，伏尔加格勒是二十年前这座城市改的新名字。

而在二十年之前，这座城市叫斯大林格勒。

 

*

 

俄罗斯母亲的塑像直冲云霄，她的剑指向天空。

这城市的那一半依旧很荒凉，那些独栋的小屋看上去更适合一座小镇而不是一座地区首府。雅科夫在发现他手下的男孩们给他的位置是在纪念的山丘附近的某一栋最高的独栋的时候，并没有感到惊讶。

“看起来就像他们很怕在这山旁边建东西一样。”他说，老司机把那辆似乎和他一样老的运奶车停在路边。对话是必要的技能。

“炸弹，”司机说，他已经七十岁了，他告诉雅科夫说他大多数日子的早上都会在机场附近接送背包客，“炸弹和白骨，你随便挖一下地就能看到。打仗的时候我不在这里，但一打完我就搬过来了。过了五年这里才开始长草，你是想来这里？”

“是的，非常感谢。”

老人没有收他的钱：“我也是顺路送牛奶带你一脚。你在路上跟我说话让我醒着，我带你去找你姑姑，这不就扯平了吗。”

雅科夫脸上挂着阿丽亚的笑目送卡车离开，那名司机会送完牛奶，回家睡觉，不会像阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇找的出租车司机一样做报告。

山边的建周围蒙着一层初秋的晨雾。草还是绿的，在雅科夫走到目的地的那栋建筑的时候，有一只猫一直在用一只黄色的眼睛看着他。地上用粉笔画着一些格子，这说明这里有小孩。而如果一个地方有小孩，这里肯定也会有照顾他们的老祖母。

他一直等到了时钟敲响了六点，才从房顶上下来。他用双腿和金属臂往下爬，血肉的手臂拿着枪。七层的阳台门开着，房间里有一个小孩在看着电视上一匹狼追着一只野兔。兔子，等着瞧，狼说。等着瞧。

那个小女孩有着帕维尔的红头发，她的头发打着小卷，她的鼻子和阿丽亚娜的很像。

一位女士走到了起居室里，她穿着皮拖鞋和粉色的浴袍，她的头发也打着卷。

“我煮了咖啡。”阿丽亚娜说。

 

*

 

装咖啡的铁罐子上雕刻着星星和太空船，一种纪念加加林的题材。雅科夫搅了搅咖啡，等着它平静下来。

他坐在餐桌旁边，把枪放在大腿上，用它指着阿丽亚娜。她靠在灶台上，正在把头发里的卷发筒拿出来。

她看起来比照片上要老十岁。他很难分辨出她眼睛下面的阴影里有哪些是霜冻，又有哪些是喝了太多酒熬了太多夜。她的手腕和脚踝上有血管凸出来。

“你知道我要来的。”

她往后仰了仰，晃了晃她灰色的头发：“我以为你会来得更早。他们把这个任务交给别佐科夫了？他老是小看女人。”

他发出一声，并不肯定，也不否定。

“他们给你下命令以后你用了多久，雅沙？从他们终于发现除了我自己养的人以外没有人能找到我开始算？”

“四天，”他说，“你喝醉了。”

“我已经七个星期没清醒过了。守灵的时候我们不就是要喝酒嘛，”她笑了，还看着窗外，“我们在打仗的时候能拿到酒就喝个大醉，这样能等得更轻松一点，也没那么冷了。”

他又搅了搅咖啡：“为什么？”

“你想知道吗，雅沙？你不知道可能对你更好。当他们给你冻起来的时候你就会忘记了。你只会偶尔梦到它们。”

“人都会做梦。”他说。他感觉他又像是在引用别人的话了。那个人很年轻，身板很小，和阿丽亚娜一样充满激情但是比她更有斗志。

“而人生是痛苦的。”她反驳道。

他让勺子落进了杯子，敲在杯沿上的时候发出一声清脆的响。她又蜷了起来，拉紧了浴袍。她似乎花了许多年才走出向他来的四部，但最后她还是坐在了桌子对面，面对着她，即使她的眼睛还是闭着的。

“我经常从别人那里拿走东西，”她说，“不停地拿啊拿啊，然后我告诉我自己我不会还给他们。我从来不会还给他们。只是拿走一件小东西，后来就是两件，再后来四件。与之同时我出卖了自己的灵魂，然而我自己都没有意识到。”

他把枪放在桌上，他们之间。他们都知道他能在她开始动手之前就把那把枪抢到手：“为什么你会在这里？”

“我是从这里开始的。从这里开始拿走别人的东西。这都很简单，杀人都很简单。”

“那个杀了你搭档的人？”

她抬起头。有那么一瞬间她笑了起来，脸上的皱纹就消失了：“我杀了我搭档。那个操羊的家伙只要没人看着就对我动手动脚，我他妈才十四岁。他们知道那枪是从德国人那边打过来的，但他们从来都不知道具体是谁打的枪。”

她长叹一声，那些皱纹又回来了：“我后来也杀人，就在他们面前杀掉他们。那还是挺痛的。我从来没见过我身边的人痛苦地翻滚再死去。我已经无药可救了，我就在这里。”

“你控制了我，”他说，“你是个心理学家，你能阻止我吗？”

“我能拖延时间，”她承认，“我能让你混乱，不知所措。我以前这么做过，但我已经受够了。”

“受够我了？”

她在桌布上伸出手来，掌心向上，她的皮肤是灰色的，映在桌布明亮的印花上。

“不。我需要你。”

“你这是叛国。”

“克格勃，”她说，“去他妈的。你知道他们在做什么吗？他们在跟别人做交易，就为了那么点钱。说什么共产主义。我们最后就没钱了，即使是安全部也会放过纳粹去搞点钱来。”

他皱了皱眉。她这么说是因为他们在这里吗？因为他们站在那些尸骨上吗？

“他们还在这里，”她说，“他们躺在地下，被虫子咬。他们想要控制世界，想决定谁活着谁该死。他们在和克格勃交易。他们甚至想要把你也买走。”

雅科夫的金属手指动了动。

“我逃不掉。”她说，“在这里有克格勃。不在这里其他地方也有神盾局，他们都是些丧尸，脑袋里都是虫子。只要我还活着一天，我就不可能摆脱他们。”

她两大口喝完了咖啡，牙齿间沾上了咖啡渣。

“这就跟围攻差不多。两边都是军队，中间是平民。现在全世界都是斯大林格勒，而我已经看过太多了，不想站队了。以前打仗的时候，要是有人已经崩溃了，受够了，你知道他们做什么吗？”

他摇头。

“他们会爬到最前线去，穿着军服，就等着别人一枪把他打死。我曾经在狙击望远镜里看过他们，白得像鬼，饿得手脚无力，你知道他们干什么吗？有些人看到了我望远镜发出来的光，他们会向我招手。他们要我解脱他们。”

她耸耸肩。

“我想过他们，而我那时从来没想过这么做。我从敌人那里拿到了枪，我是能干事的人，我会活下去，会一直往上爬。而我花了四十年才明白他们有多勇敢。我花了四十年，才爬到我的战线的最前面，向人招手。”

他仔细地想了想：“这并不平常。”

阿丽亚娜笑了：“我喜欢聚光灯和喝彩。我觉得如果不是打仗的时候被饿惨了，我会做芭蕾舞团的首席呢。”

“跟我讲讲那个女孩吧。”

他不用再多说了。他的记忆是一团迷雾，但他还是记得那个笑容。

“她是完美的材料，”她说，“她有最好的基因，最好的技能，和我能给她提供的最好的成长环境。她能是皇冠上的珠宝，克格勃能拥有的最好的武器。而当他们把一切都赌在她身上的时候，我前六个星期做的一切就会让她自由。”

“你在赌博，”雅科夫说，“你在掷骰子。”

她耸耸肩：“我一辈子都在下棋，该换个游戏玩了。”

“为什么？”他拿起枪，把保险合上，开始把它拆开。他不会用到了，那个小孩子在隔壁，枪声太大了，“为什么你要告诉我？为什么不是从房顶上跳下去，然后让我在孤儿院找到那个孩子？”

“因为我还欠人帐。如果我这辈子是个账本，上面写的就全都是欠账了，”她从睡袍的口袋里掏出一枚奖章。一枚狗牌，烈士的遗物，被扭弯了，然后又被用镊子压平，他看不见上面的名字，“我欠你欠得最多。”

“我不想要这个，”他低吼道。枪的零件散落在他的脚边，“我想要我自己。把原来的我还回来。”

“雅沙，”她悄声说，“雅沙，雅沙，已经没有什么‘你’可以还给你了。”

他站了起来，抓住了她的肩膀把她拉起来，而她搂住了他的腰。

“你那时候已经死了，”她的声音颤抖着，闷闷的，“我看到你之前你已经死了，你的朋友们都已经死了，你的家人也死了，你的妹妹两年前死了。你已经不是他了。我们拿到了詹姆斯·巴恩斯的身体，然后创造了你。”

“詹姆斯，”他说，揣摩着这个名字的发音，“吉米？”

她举起一只手，在他脸颊上写了一个B字：“巴克。他们是这么叫你的。他们叫你巴克或者巴基。”

他摇摇头，希望能感到一丝闪过的记忆，就像她的眼睛，她的名字和她煮的咖啡会勾起的一样。

“你做不到了。这是战争带来的伤害，你大脑里的伤疤。我有时候让你跑得太远了，你除了梦和痛苦，什么都记不住，你只会在梦游的时候看见鬼魂。他已经不在了，雅沙。他已经安息了。”

他低下头，下巴搁在她肩上。他感到她的手指梳理着自己的头发。

“我也想安息，”她悄声说，“就算帮帮我，雅沙？”

她很重，已经老年发福了，但他的机械手臂几乎感觉不到她的重量。他把她带到了浴室里。她脱下了浴袍，笑着，或者说发出类似于笑的声音，她在浴袍下穿着一件睡衣，上面沾着婴儿食物和尼古丁的污渍。当他帮她脱下这件睡衣的时候，它在他手中裂开了。

她搂住了他的脖子，他用血肉的手臂也搂住她。他的外套不知道什么时候不见了，衬衫的袖口解开了。她在他的手指拂过她脊柱的时候短促地喘息，直到他的手放在了她的颈部大动脉上。

当她的嘴唇触碰到他的脖颈的时候，他收紧了手。

 

*

 

楼下那只猫又用一种毫无波动的眼神看着他。他抱着那个小女孩，小女孩笑着，指着那只猫。

“猫咪。”他说。

他的男孩们还没来得及下车，第二辆黑色的伏尔加就停在了门口。开车的女性肩上有中尉的均线标记，而坐在副驾座位上的是一位陆军准将。他们有着相似的深色头发和相似的颧骨。

阿丽亚掏出枪指着他，她在哭。

“你保证过的，”她说，她一下子听起来似乎只有八岁了，“你保证过的。”

雅科夫只是对车里自己的队伍摇了摇头。

阿列克山大·加夫里洛维奇·卢金没有携带武器。他看上去比档案里的那张容光焕发的照片老了十岁。

“星星呢？”他问。

雅科夫又摇了摇头。

“让他把她放下来，”阿丽亚哭喊着，“我要让他跳舞。”

“不，”卢金说，“已经结束了。我们来晚了。”

“六个月前就已经晚了，”雅科夫说，楼上那位死去的女士已经造成了足够的伤害了，“四十年前就已经晚了。”

卢金闭上了眼睛，那神情让人感到十分熟悉。一条黑暗的走廊，圆珠笔在灰色的纸上画出星星，因为他总会在不同地方看到这个形状，看上去似乎是她永远在什么地方。

“阿列克，这是她的意愿，”雅科夫说，“除了她自己，我们没人能救她。”

阿丽亚放下了枪，虽然她没有重新合上保险。卢金抱了她一下，他们就都从雅科夫身边经过，进了房子。

阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜躺在楼上新换的床单上，穿着一条白色的睡裙，头上似乎有一种她从未有过的光环。空气中全是她的香味，苦橙和香菜，那香气来源于一个叫做红色莫斯科的瓶子。

他花了两个小时才喂饱那个女孩，并且让她坐在电视机前看那部似乎永无止境的狼追兔子的动画，电视里的话语只有偶尔传来的“兔子，等着瞧！”。他不知道这部动画的作者——不管他是谁——会不会让那只兔子杀掉追它的狼，并且参加他的葬礼。

那个小女孩搂住他的脖子，他把她带到车里。她的头发在他眼前，像一片红云。

在他们面前，在一山的白骨之上，俄罗斯母亲的宝剑出鞘了。


	6. 回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015年胜利日。

大约三十年后那个曾是雅科夫·伊万诺维奇·巴尔斯基的男人读着他自己的档案，那时他终于明白了冬日战士是如何被塑造出来的。那不是记忆清除，那是一种残酷的训练，让他的意识不要接触他的记忆。他们让回忆伴随着痛苦，所以他的思想就不停地避开回忆，直到它自己都不再注意这些记忆。这就像踩着沼泽上的一条小道前进，但是视线直直地向前，这样就不会注意到下面的水。

而这并不能阻止记忆浮到表面来，时不时给你一刀。

在伊朗有一座山，从山上可以看到一条路，他有一个选择。他的最佳方案是直接打中那个女人的腹部和主动脉，留下两具尸体，但他只杀掉了一个人。他的选择几乎是无意识的，而这种相同的条件反射——他后来意识到这种条件反射每次都更加强大，每一次都更加直接，更容易击破——总是让他尽量不去想他为什么会做出这样的决定。现在已经没有人会操作他的大脑了，他也不知道他依靠什么能触发记忆。他不知道他在为谁作战。再也没有人有耐心去用简短、冷静而令人安心的短句来告诉他了，再也没有那间弥漫着香烟的味道的房间和那房间里的苦咖啡了，除去他偶尔会在已经被他遗忘的梦中见到的情况以外——他不允许自己记住那些梦——他们都不在了。

重组和崩溃之间的时间变得越来越短，一开始他能维持几个月，后来是几周，再后来只有几天了。当他遇到一个触发点的时候，他的思维总是一片混乱，充满愤怒。他看到一个穿着红色T恤，上面印着锤子和镰刀的男孩后能唱几个小时的颂歌，内容是那个标志带领他们走向胜利。他们已经不在组织里了，所以他们只会强制让他停下。

他在桥上看到的那位红发女性的脸，是他的第一个记忆触发点。

“她是我的。”

他不知道他为什么这么说。他不确定他用的是哪种语言。但他记得和那位女士一样的写满了毫不畏惧的眼睛，然后他这才意识到他看见了那个曾是鬼魂的男人。

（几个月后，当他的记忆和意识在他的脑子里大打了一场之后，她看着他，眼神就像一只鹰看着一条龙。直到他们并肩作战，他对着目标喊出了“兔子，你走着瞧！”的时候，她忽然就展开了惊讶但是高兴的笑容。而在那之后她对威尔逊解释那部苏维埃的老动画的时候她一直看着他，似乎期待着他会加入一样。）

天空母舰坠落一年之后，他的记忆已经恢复得很好了。他的护照上写的是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，而史蒂夫叫他巴基，玛利亚·希尔叫他巴恩斯，但是这不妨碍她在想对史蒂夫炫耀斯塔克工业在俄罗斯的联络人时也叫他巴基。这些联络人对他们摧毁九头蛇的总部是有帮助的。

但他也会一直是雅科夫，而也是雅科夫在希尔做计划和组织工作的时候保持安静。希尔在他们着陆的那天发现街上没有任何开着的店，她飞快地骂了一连串脏话。

“我知道俄罗斯人在胜利日搞得很夸张，但是第二次世界大战是5月8日结束的好吗？”

“在俄罗斯情况不一样，”他说，“5月9日凌晨两点，莫斯科时间。我出去走走。”

史蒂夫一言不发地跟着他，但是他依旧带着那种“担忧的好公民”眼神，巴基翻了个白眼。他给史蒂夫指出各种各样的地方，那些与他记忆中的年代不同的地方，这样史蒂夫就能把那些担忧放一放了。他们和一些戴着勋章的老兵擦肩而过，而他看到了史蒂夫作出了不让他敬礼的动作。

他们对视一笑，撞了撞彼此的肩膀，再往前走。

墓园的大门开着，所以的买了花。他在前一天在机场买了其他东西。他也在网上查过这座墓园。它坐落于一条主干道上，不难找，所以他们要做的只是从烈士墓前的人群中穿行而已。

他要找的那块墓碑刚刚被人擦拭过，墓前的花还新鲜着。有人在墓碑下放了一小瓶伏特加和一只穿着红军军服的仿冒芭比。

巴基蹲下来，把那个娃娃摆成一个狙击手的姿势，才把自己带来的白花和酒瓶放在墓碑前。他新买的红色俄罗斯香水质量更好，但是闻起来都是一样的，苦橙和香菜。

然后他拿出一根粉笔，细细地涂着墓碑上的红星，直到那颗红星变成了白色。

当他站起来的时候，史蒂夫还在看这块墓碑。

“她是谁？”史蒂夫问。

“她是写了我档案里一大半的事情的人。”她是那个让他的思维四分五裂的人，他没说出口。她是那个毁灭了他，又创造了他的人。

“那个名字，”史蒂夫说，他的俄语还带着口音，但他已经能比较流利地读出斯拉夫字母了，“她是……”

“对。”

他不知道在他们来的路上有没有与她的子孙擦肩而过。那瓶酒肯定是阿丽亚放的，阿丽亚现在是她父亲在离开克格勃以后创立的那个组织的首领。她没有孩子，所以那个娃娃应该是玛莎的女儿的，也有可能是已故的纳蒂亚的孙女的。

“我问了娜塔莎，”史蒂夫说，“我问她有没有想过找出她的家人是谁。她说她不想再看过去了。”

“她或许是想做什么吧，”巴基说，他用一条手臂搂住史蒂夫，感到后者惊讶地一颤，“我们回去吧。”

他们把那块画着白色的星星的墓碑留在了身后。墓碑上刻着：斯大林格勒保卫战的英雄。阿丽亚娜·弗拉迪米洛夫娜·罗曼诺娃。


End file.
